Bajo rímel y pintalabios
by Sirenita
Summary: Ser reina del Upper East Side no es fácil: envidia, tentaciones, discusiones, y represión de emociones. Por eso Blair lo enfrenta todo bajo una capa de rímel, y pintalabios que enmarcan una sonrisa enigmática, y muchas veces, falsa.
1. Engaño mutuo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Gossip Girl, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de The CW Television Network., 2007.

* * *

**

**N/A: Éste fic va a recopilar las 30 viñetas de la Tabla Ilusoria para la comunidad de LJ 30vicios. Habrá Nate/Blair, Chuck/Blair, Serena y Blair, etc. Todos en la perspectiva de la asombrosa Blair Waldorf.  
**

* * *

_**Engaño mutuo**_

_«__-Todas las visitas hacen lo posible por tener un buen aspecto, y es muy emocionante precioso, ver a esas mujeres que se ponen lo mejor que tienen, quiero decir que incluso las viejas y las que son muy pobres hacen todo cuando está en su mano por ir bien vestidas, y oler bien, y están adorables(...)»  
"Desayuno en Tiffany's", Truman Capote._

Desayuno en Tiffany's es como su biblia personal. Desde que había visto la película y luego leído el libro a sus cortos siete años; lo único que soñaba era tener aquel elegante vestido negro, un collar de perlas simple, y el hermoso peine que Audrey Hepburn usaba en el pelo como si fuera una tiara de princesa.

No fue difícil conseguirlo. Luego de decirle a su padre que quería ser como Holly Golightly, al día siguiente encontró una caja de terciopelo con el collar adentro y el exquisito vestido negro en el interior de su armario.

Y el reflejo del peine cuando se miraba al espejo, cambió por el de un cintillo con el paso de los años. La insignia inconfundible del poder de Blair Waldorf, radica en la gran colección de cintillos que reposan en su cabellera oscura cada día. A ella le gusta que los ojos de los demás se detuvieran en aquel accesorio, muchas veces se siente como su heroína, Holly Golightly.

A veces, mientras se despoja de su ropa de diseñador y su pelo cae como una cascada sobre los hombros, Blair piensa en que todo es demasiado complicado: está demasiado tiempo admirando su propia imagen, buscando fallas para poder llegar a ser perfecta. El cintillo no solo le entrega poder, sino que atrae miradas de chismes y palabras que, aunque ella solo sonría con malicia y dé órdenes para vengarse de los pobres diablos que se atreven a hablar mal de ella, le recuerdan que en ocasiones quiere deshacerse de todo y ser simplemente Blair.

Holly Golightly no tuvo un final feliz. Se volvió loca y finalmente se perdió de la faz de la tierra, sin decirle a nadie qué haría con su vida.

Se trata de un _engaño mutuo_: la chica del reflejo ve a una princesa del Upper East Side, mientras que la chica real contempla la imagen solitaria del reflejo.


	2. A su lado

_**A su lado**_

_«__**Serena:**__ Mira, Blair, yo fui la que te animó a hacer esto. ¿Por qué querría robarte algo que en primer lugar yo te apoyé para que hicieras?  
__**Blair:**__ ¡Porque me quitas todo! ¡Nate, mi mamá!  
__**Serena:**__ ¡Blair!  
__**Blair:**__ No puedes evitarlo. Es quien eres. Yo solo pensé que quizás esta vez sería diferente. Debí haber sabido cuán equivocada estaba.»_

_-__1x04: Bad News Blair-_

Podría desear ser ella, pero ya estaba harta.

Odiaba su sedoso pelo rubio que parecía atraer los ojos de cualquiera que se estuviera en el mismo cuarto que ella, aquella manera de caminar que acentuaba sutilmente sus caderas, la facilidad con la que conseguía sacar una sonrisa a una persona cualquiera sin la necesidad de complicarse con cumplidos previamente ensayados, y detestaba que pudiera salirse con la suya. Siempre era ella, todo se trataba de Serena.

¿Y Blair? ¿Quién era Blair?

La pequeña chica, menuda, de pelo castaño oscuro que lucía como una muñeca de porcelana. Inteligente, desabrida, y la sombra permanente de Serena. No importaba que Blair fuera la que pensara por las dos. Observando lo que su amiga hacía, analizando las consecuencias de sus actos, aconsejándola y siendo el permanente hombro para que llorara luego de mandar al infierno sus consejos.

¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? Nadie quería a Blair, todos adoraban a Serena. Su madre llegaba antes a casa porque Serena venía a dormir donde los Waldorf, los profesores la disculpaban por sus enormes demoras en entregar ensayos mientras que Blair se desvivía para entregarlos a tiempo y obtener apenas un asentimiento de cabeza de ellos, las chicas del colegio pisaban sus talones para poder sentirse parte de la vida de la rubia, y los chicos la deseaban.

Serena no tiene ambiciones reales, entonces, ¿por qué siempre obtiene todo? El afecto de su madre, invitaciones a fiestas exclusivas, el favor de los profesores, y las miradas de Nate. Ella no piensa en ir a la universidad, Blair sí. Ella no tiene fe ni ninguna convicción que solo es una humana y lo puede perder todo en un día, en cambio, Blair va todos los domingos a la iglesia. ¡Blair lucha por ganar un pedazo de lo que Serena obtiene sin mayor esfuerzo!

_A su lado_, no era nada más que una chica olvidable, desechable como un pañuelo usado.

Pero cuando Blair no odia a Serena, también permanece bajo los efectos de su poderoso encantamiento. No por nada, dicen que los caballeros las prefieren rubias. Tal vez el mundo estaba hechizado por las rubias, por Serena.

* * *

**N/A: Vale, no me gusta Serena. Creo que... es un personaje insustancial, y no sé cómo todos parecen amarla. Pero la adoran, a pesar de lo malcriada y estúpida que es. Y no, no quería que esta viñeta fuera bashing a Serena, pero creo que Blair piensa esto de ella. Precisamente en la primera temporada, con Serena arrebatándole lo conseguido luego que se fuera de la ciudad. Eso de "los caballeros las prefieren rubias" lo usé porque es el nombre de un episodio de la segunda temporada y me pareció muy apropiado para la viñeta.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado :).**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Estrella fugaz

**_Estrella fugaz_**

_«**Blair:**__ Nate y yo tenemos… mucha chispa, mejor que esos fuegos artificiales.  
**Chuck:** Esos éramos nosotros.  
**Blair:** Chuck, no actúes como si no hubiera peleado por ti. Lo hice. Duro y por mucho tiempo. Así que, por favor, discúlpame si ahora que hemos terminado estoy exhausta.»_

_-2x20: Remains Of The J-_

Cuando estaba con Chuck, Nate Archibald era un recuerdo vago y lejano. Un chico rubio, ojos claros, rasgos delicados, y una sonrisa cautivadora que le daban el indiscutible aire de príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Este príncipe, poco podía compararse a la excitación de planear venganzas, la persecución, mentiras, besos furtivos, y dolores de cabeza que Chuck le producía.

Era como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa por primera vez, y ahora no podía bajarse más. O tal vez sí. La emoción poco apoco fue disminuyendo con la frustración ahondando en su corazón y las noches en vela preguntándose si realmente valía la persecución mutua entre Chuck y ella. La sensación de angustia creció hasta tal grado, que se rindió. Sin ningún aviso, izó la bandera blanca y salió del campo de batalla.

Por meses había estado volcada a hacer que Chuck se diera cuenta que la quería, y ahora, no tenía nada. La escuela poco le importaba porque Yale ya no era una opción. La reina abeja estaba perdida, dejando a su séquito revuelto en charlas sobre el poder y cuestionando el estatus de su alteza. ¿Qué de bueno tenía su vida? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Y como un aire fresco que entra en una polvorienta y encerrada habitación por milenios, Nate Archibald volvió en majestad y gloria a su vida.

Había olvidado cuán atento era. Podía escucharla por horas, y reconfortarla con todos los abrazos necesarios. Incluso cuando no se encontraban físicamente juntos, podía atrapar su mirada, como cuidando de ella desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Nate siempre había estado allí. Amigos desde niños, novios desde los catorce años. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

Con todo el tacto y la paciencia del mundo, el rubio la apoyó para que volviera a levantarse y resolviera sus prospectos de vida. La escuela y su reinado volvían lentamente a estar bajo su control; a la normalidad.

Chuck era todo lujuria, pasión, impaciencia, y un torbellino de emociones que nunca la dejaban satisfecha. A veces se sentía triste, otras vacía, y la mayoría de las veces, se odiaba a sí misma porque con él se denigraba a hacer cosas de las que no se sentía orgullosa.

Realmente, no tiene idea por qué se enfocó en Chuck cuando Nate estaba a su lado. A pesar de su orgullo herido por lo sucedido con Serena, ambos habían cambiado. Nate era casi un hombre y ella, pues, tiene la suficiente fuerza para tragarse su orgullo y reconocer que el chico es una de las personas que más importantes de su vida: Nate Archibald siempre ha sido su príncipe azul; ése con el que soñaba cuando su padre todavía le leía historias antes de dormir, y el mismo que ahora la besa con calma, y exhalando alientos de cariño y ternura sobre su boca.

Mientras Blair le toca el hombro a Nate y él se da vuelta, entregándole una sonrisa radiante cuando se encuentra con ella, sabe bien que lo que le ha dicho a Chuck es lo correcto:

Nate no es de fuegos artificiales, ése es Chuck. En cambio, Nate es una constelación, siempre brillando en el firmamento. Una constante, no una _estrella fugaz_ que la hizo entusiasmarse al verla y cuando ya se fue, solo la dejó con la amargura de los sueños incumplidos.

Mientras siente las manos del rubio acariciar sus mejillas y se ve reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, Blair se siente feliz. Atrapa los labios de Nate entre los suyos, queriendo que él sepa la felicidad que la embarga el sentirse así de amada.

Muchos dirán que optar por lo más fácil es para cobardes y conformistas, pero ella se siente bien así. Por fin ha dejado de perseguir lo imposible, a sabiendas que nunca llegaría a sentirse completa. Porque muchas veces nos embarcarnos en la travesía de alcanzar lo más difícil, porque no nos queremos lo suficiente para darnos cuenta que caemos en el masoquismo y nos hacemos daño.

Siente a Nate reírse por lo bajo, y ella lo imita. Es una mezcla de felicidad y excitación porque todos los están viendo. No les importa que estén en medio del pasillo, siguen en su propio mundo de cuentos de hadas.

Definitivamente, Nate no es una _estrella fugaz_. Y de eso, Blair está muy agradecida.

* * *

**N/A:** **Hey, nunca creí que podría expresarme tanto sobre esta pareja. Me gustan, pero estoy enamorada de Chuck/Blair. Esto prácticamente se siente una infidelidad a Chuck xD.**

**Una pregunta para todos los que leen estas viñetas: ¿cuántos ven la tercera temporada a ritmo USA? Es que quiero escribir unas viñetas (y no importa que me digan que no la ven, igual lo haré *risa maléfica*); y quiero saber.**


	4. Lo que siempre había deseado

_ADVERTENCIA:__ Spoilers de los episodios 3x17: Inglorius Bassterds, y 3x18: The Unblairable Lightness of Being.

* * *

_

_**Lo que siempre había deseado**_

_«__**Chuck:**__ Blair… Ambos sabemos que nunca serás completamente confiable. Y admito que tampoco es mi mejor cualidad. Pero es parte de lo que mantiene las cosas interesantes entre nosotros.  
__**Blair:**__ Y del porqué hacemos un equipo tan bueno.  
__**Chuck:**__ No, para ser un equipo, tenemos que enfocar nuestros ataques en otros.»_

_-3x07: How to Succed in Bassness__-_

Había olvidado que todo se traducía en una guerra. En la interminable guerra de mentiras, complots, palabras llenas de amargura y perversión; la guerra del tira y afloja; del te odio y te amo. Una danza llena de contradicciones de la cual se había desligado por completo, creyendo que estaba en el pasado.

Aparentemente, solo ella vivía en el presente. Sin darse cuenta, fue la perdedora de la guerra. El pecho, la cabeza, las piernas, las manos; todo le dolía como si miles de espadas se clavaran en cada célula de su cuerpo. Todas con el mismo fin: proclamarla como la absoluta perdedora.

Se sentía tan… estúpida. Había olvidado por completo las reglas del mundo real y se embarcó en un viaje sin sentido. Confianza, amor, cariño, preocupación. ¿Para qué? Para vivir con una venda durante meses y que luego se la saquen, dejándola aturdida por los fuertes rayos del sol y cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la luz, supo que no era más que una mercancía. Un objeto valioso, que se puede usar para trueques. ¿Valioso? Tal vez no. Los objetos valiosos, los tesoros, nunca se le daban a alguien más. Jamás.

Los bandos de guerra ya no importaban. Había sido ella misma quien se sumergió en los brazos del enemigo, convirtiéndose en una especie de botín de guerra. Y hasta que no se necesitara entregarlo para que el enemigo pudiera obtener su real victoria, no la usaría.

Tal como en la guerra, había un ganador y un perdedor. Y lamentablemente, ella no había ganado.

Quizás lo peor de todo esto, era la rabia que sentía consigo misma por no poder hacer nada al respecto: las manos le temblaban cuando escribía algún mensaje para Gossip Girl y lanzaba el móvil lejos, incapaz de poder arruinar la reputación de Chuck con la verdad. Ya no estaban en la escuela, era la vida _real_.

¿Dónde estaba la reina abeja, la vengadora? Blair no salía de su habitación, y constantemente se miraba en el espejo, buscando algún rastro de aquella chica manipuladora y poderosa que pudiera ayudarla a vengarse, a darle un poco del dolor al maldito Bass y arruinarle la vida por siempre.

_Lo que siempre había deseado_, no fue real. Nunca fueron parte del mismo equipo. Fue tan solo una estrategia.

Por primera vez, Blair se sintió como una chica que amaba y era amada. No fue más que una vil quimera de los juegos de una dolorosa guerra.

_-¿Qué te hizo Chuck esta vez?... No hay nada tan horrible entre amigos_ –pregunta Nate, angustiado por las evasivas que le ha dicho todo este tiempo-. _No juzgamos, ¿recuerdas?_

¿Qué le hizo?

En su interior, la reina abeja enarca las cejas y solo mira fríamente a su interlocutor, pensando en un plan para arruinar la vida de su vil oponente.

Pero la que contesta, es la otra parte que ha ido creciendo desde que creyó que no todo debía tratarse de un campo de batalla:

-_No puedes decírselo a nadie, Nate…_

¿Acaso no era lo que siempre había querido era amor? Pues ahora lo tenía, solo que dándole la cara menos agradable: la desilusión, el dolor, tristeza, ansiedad, rabia, ganas de morir, llanto.

La que habla, no es la perdedora de la guerra, sino que la chica a la que le destruyeron el corazón. Se lo rompieron de la más asquerosa y dolorosa manera posible.

* * *

**N/A: No puedo creer que el primer Chuck/Blair de este conjunto de viñetas sea… **_**esto**_**. Vamos, que tampoco creía que Blair y Chuck eran angelitos que solo irradian amor al mundo, porque ambos son manipuladores y extorsionadores. ¿Pero entre ellos mismos? Ya ni sé si odio a Chuck por "vender" de esa manera a Blair o si Blair es estúpida por haber pensado en primer lugar a ir a dormir con Jack o si odio a los escritores por destruir lo que era una temporada románticamente tierna, aburrida, pero tierna para esta pareja, de una forma tan OoC.**

**Viñeta asquerosa, por cierto. Fue como si vomitara mis sentimientos sobre los dos episodios de una vez.**

**Prometo solemnemente hacer un Chuck/Blair feliz o… bueno, Chuck/Blair temporada uno cuando manipulaban al mundo y no a ellos. Algo menos depresivo.**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **Mi eterno deseo, gin19, Atenea, Meychu** que me dejaron reviews en la viñeta pasada y a… bueno, todos en general que han comentado en las viñetas anteriores. La verdad es que no esperaba ni siquiera un "odio esto, deja de escribir" porque GoGi no es muy popular en español. Y son reviews positivos, así que estoy feliz (aunque insisto, no con esta viñeta, que es un asco).**

**En fin.**

**¡Besotes, hasta la próxima viñeta!**


	5. Una vez más

_**Una vez más**_

_«__**Dan:**__ Busca en Google 'venganza' y encontrarás __BlairWaldorf .com»_

_-2__x04: The Ex Files-_

¿Acaso era tan reprochable e inmoralmente mal visto que quisiera de vez en cuando (o mejor dicho: siempre) una cucharada de su propia medicina a las personas que amenazaban sus planes? La sociedad proclamaba que cada persona buscara la felicidad, sin importar cuántos obstáculos atravesara, la encontraría. Pues, bien. Blair Waldorf solo quería ser feliz y no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, se entrometería con tener lo que deseaba.

La felicidad podía venir en un hermoso vestido, que cuando conseguía quitárselo a otra compradora, se sentía como cual princesa de cuento de hadas mientras se veía vestida en él reflejada en el espejo. También venía en la exquisita textura de un cintillo, que no solo le entregaba su poder de Reina de Constance Billard, sino que la hacía resaltar ante todo la ciudad de Nueva York. La felicidad se escondía en un perfecto diez en su planilla final de calificaciones y en las fotografías de la prestigiosa universidad de Yale. Se enterraba en el fondo de una sonrisa aprobatoria por parte de su madre y en el cariñoso abrazo de su padre. La felicidad se encontraba en la admiración y envidia que despertaba en las otras chicas del Upper East Side, venía en el fondo de una caja de chocolate, bailaba en los preciosos brillantes de alguna joya. La felicidad venía embotellada en un beso cálido y apasionado, que le hacía flaquear las piernas y podía sentirse tan entusiasmada como para gritar al mundo que ella, Blair Waldorf, estaba en la cima del mundo. Cuando todos supieran quién era Blair Waldorf y no trataran de pisotearla cada vez que tuvieran alguna oportunidad; esa sería la oportunidad en que tuviera entre sus manos la completa y absoluta felicidad.

Por eso sentía que la cabeza le dolía y sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando se encontraba con alguna persona que se le interponía en su camino, empujándola de subir un poco más la enorme escalera de la felicidad. En especial, cuando supuestamente esas personas se hacían llamar sus "amigos". Todo siempre se trataba de mentiras y traición. Su padre y su novio; su madre distante; Serena, la perfecta mosquita muerta; Chuck, el mujeriego y drogadicto que solo atrapaba a los que se le acercaban con sus vicios.

Así que, ¿era tan malo que de vez en cuando quisiera defenderse? Tal vez no podía combatir y ganar siempre la lucha por defenderse de las mentiras de sus seres queridos; pero sí podía defender con uñas y dientes lo que ya poseía: su reinado. Waldorf era su apellido y de ella era Constance Billard.

La venganza no era más que una respuesta evidente para conservar sus pocas posesiones.

Es por eso que cuando ve a esa rubia insípida, Jenny Humphrey, clavar sus larguísimas piernas en su trono, sin ninguna intención de irse; la castaña siente ese conocido sabor amargo en su lengua diluirse entre sus labios y garganta, haciéndola ponerse alerta. ¿Acaso ya quería ser parte de su séquito sin aceptar sus órdenes? Mucho menos podía tolerar que observara su cintillo, su preciada corona, con ese brillo de avaricia.

¿Quién era Jenny Humphrey? Nadie. ¿Y Blair Waldorf? _Todo_.

-Aquí vamos _una vez más…_ -susurra, revelando cada ínfimo detalle de la apariencia de la chica, lista para encontrar su punto más débil.

Oh, la pequeña J debería tener cuidado. La Reina Abeja sería capaz de cualquier artimaña para proteger su trono. Después de todo, B ha sido una experta en trabajar en las artes de la venganza durante muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

_N/A: __Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes. Me he acostumbrado casi a actualizar semanalmente, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la universidad._

_Esta cita es una de mis favoritas. Creo que Dan englobó una de las más grandes caracter__ísticas de Blair en esta frase. Esta viñeta la he insertado a principios de la primera temporada, cuando Jenny quería ser parte del séquito de Blair. Fue la primera vez que pudimos ver lo vengativa y casi cruel que puede llegar a ser nuestra castaña favorita._

_¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!_


	6. ¿Bailamos?

_**¿Bailamos?**_

_«__**Chuck:**__ Baila conmigo.  
__**Blair:**__ ¿Cuál es el punto, Chuck? Nunca seremos como ellos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? No es para nosotros.  
__**Chuck:**__ Tal vez. Pero no nos cambiaría. No si significa perder lo que tenemos.  
__**Blair:**__ ¿Y qué tenemos, Chuck? Dímelo.  
__**Chuck:**__ Esta noche. Así que cállate, y baila conmigo.__»_

_-2x12: It's a Wonderful Lie-_

Le había sido difícil descubrirlo, o tal vez, lo más complicado era admitirlo. Y ciertamente, ya no le importaba pensar en cuál eclipsaba al otro, o si primero venía el admitirlo y luego el descubrimiento completo. Bueno, honestamente sí, algo que nunca podría atribuírsele a Blair era la descripción de despreocupada. Pero no quería seguir pensando; no al menos esa noche.

El mujeriego y la correcta. Sus mayores compañeros eran las drogas, pastillas, y enormes litros de alcohol; mientras que ella se rodeaba de libros, fiestas del mundo de la moda, y su móvil listo para leer el último chisme de Gossip Girl. La mayor actividad extracurricular de él es el sexo; la actividad extracurricular de ella era hacer todo lo posible para llenarse de recomendaciones para ingresar a Yale. Él, un sociópata, mentiroso, manipulador, arrogante, pedante, y cruel. Ella, una vengativa, avasalladora, suspicaz, inteligente, y esnob.

Viviendo en el mismo mundo del Upper East Side, no podían ser más diferentes. Incluso sus defectos no calzaban del todo; y sus motivaciones eran tan dispares, que desde que había conocido a Chuck Bass, Blair no sintió más que pena por desaprovechar todo su potencial para luego despreciarlo con todo su ser. No solo era todo lo anterior nombrado, sino que usaba a las mujeres de una manera tan vil, que debía ser un crimen contra la ley. ¿Todas eran un juguete sexual para satisfacer su morbosa existencia?

Todo lo que se necesitó para acercar a dos personajes tan heterogéneos fue un amarguísimo momento y Blair se encontró posando sus labios sobre los de él en la parte trasera de una limusina.

De pronto, Chuck y ella ya no eran todo lo anteriormente mencionado. Oh, no. Sino que eran el mejor amigo y la novia de Nate. _Juntos_, lanzándose miradas cargadas de intimidad en la escuela y quitándose la ropa a escondidas en la habitación de ella. ¡Por Dios, había perdido su virginidad con Chuck Bass!

Por primera vez, Blair sentía que la lujuria la consumía entera, nublándole el juicio y meramente capaz de sentir los labios de Chuck en su cuello, sus lenguas chocando, la mano de él subiendo por su muslo, sus caderas chocando, y un ímpetu jamás conocido la hacía seguir, aumentando el contacto físico para sumergirse en el placer.

Luego despertó de aquella extraña ilusión (o pesadilla, como se decía todos las mañanas). La lujuria nunca mitigó, pero poco a poco, la ineludible realidad llegó a ambos y colisionó con intensidad, dejándola enojada y deprimida la mayoría de las veces.

Blair no quería ser esa patética chica que persigue a un hombre. Y mucho menos, si el hombre en cuestión se trataba Chuck Bass (¿hombre? No, se trataba de un imbécil mentiroso). Ella quería y necesitaba a alguien estable para ser feliz. ¿Acaso iba a poder estar tranquila al menos un día con alguien como… _él_? Por supuesto que no. La chica buena no quería estar con el chico malo de la historia.

Entonces, después del undécimo capítulo en el melodrama de mentiras y manipulación de Chuck y Blair, era cuando ella por fin comprendía que tal vez no debía seguir luchando por tener una relación _normal_ con Chuck.

Él no cambiaría si no quería, ella no dejaría de ser quien era por alguien más. No cuando ambos seguían escondidos en sus miedos y complejos, exigiéndole al otro que saliera de su escondite. A veces encontraba injusto que ella tuviera tantas muestras de debilidad ante Chuck y él siguiera defraudándola; en otras oportunidades solo se lamentaba no poder ver más allá de esa imagen de mujeriego y manipulador del chico, sabiendo que había una gran parte de él que no conocía y solo lo juzgaba por lo que le enseñaba al mundo; y en otras ocasiones, Blair simplemente quería darse golpes en la cabeza por atacar con su lengua y haciendo cosas de las que en verdad no se sentía para nada orgullosa.

-… _Así que cállate y baila conmigo._

Ni un "_¿Bailamos?" _o un tono relajado. Oh, no_. _Chuck Bass no sabía decir por favor. Blair Waldorf solo dictaba órdenes. Siempre exigiendo, casi nunca entregando. Así habían sido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Y mientras se dirige a la pista de baile, notando que la mirada de Chuck se había suavizado hasta un grado que le parecía verlo contento, Blair no podía estar más satisfecha que en pocas ocasiones, como ésta, ambos se entregaban sin pensar demás.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que esto compense la anterior viñeta Chuck/Blair. Es algo que simplemente se me ocurrió porque adoro el episodio de la cita y el prompt "¿Bailamos?" calzaba de una manera tan perfecta, que me fue imposible no insertarla en este contexto._

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :). La próxima viñeta... será distinta. Empezaremos a explorar otros personajes del mundo de Gossip Girl ;)._

_¡Saludos!  
_


	7. Cuando todo falla

_**Cuando todo falla**_

_«__**Cyrus:**__ Dorota es familia. ¡Ella prácticamente crió a Blair!__»_

_-3x18: The Unblairable Lightness of Being-_

Blair Waldorf no llora. Muchos creen que la Reina Abeja en realidad no tiene lágrimas, es incapaz de llorar. Pero el secreto entre su séquito es el siguiente: por regla general, cuando alguien se encuentra en presencia de la chica cuando ésta parpadea varias veces, mientras sus ojos comienzan a adquirir un brillo líquido y en sus perfectas pestañas rizadas se comienzan a amontonar pelotitas de rimel, producto de la humedad que precede a las lágrimas, se debe apartar la mirada. Nadie puede observar a la Reina Abeja como si fuera alguna plebeya. No, nadie ha visto a Blair Waldorf llorar. Porque cuando estos síntomas aparecen y su séquito desvía la mirada, en exactos tres segundos, la expresión le cambia y vuelve a tener aquella máscara de frialdad y elegancia que siempre la ha caracterizado. La Reina Abeja no llora.

-Dorota… -la chica se hunde en su enorme abrazo-. ¿Por qué papá ya no quiere a mamá?

Su nariz se coloca en el espacio entre el cuello y el comienzo de su hombro derecho, y absorbe con ansiedad el perfume de naranja de la mujer. Lo inhala, una y otra vez, sintiendo que aquel olor suave a cítricos cala en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y de alguna manera milagrosa, le calman la respiración. Tal como cuando era una niña o una adolescente. El olor a naranjas, limones o cualquier perfume que tuviera alguna nota cítrica, le recordaba el escudo que formaban los brazos de Dorota alrededor de su menuda figura.

-Dorota… -dice en voz baja, incapaz de usar el típico tono Waldorf (autoritario y lleno de suspicacia)-. Dímelo con sinceridad: ¿es que acaso crees que Chuck se merece que lo mire siquiera? Y, no, no me digas que el señor Chuck es un buen chico, ¡porque no lo es! Es un imbécil que solo… que solo piensa en fiestas y sexo…

La delicada manera en que los dedos de la mujer recorren sus cabellos, la hace sentirse alguien especial. Cuando sus padres se lanzaban enormes silencios, que de tanto ignorarse entre ellos terminaban por infligir la ley del hielo a su hija; una caricia de Dorota en la cabeza, era como una mano que le tendía nuevamente la corona que había perdido, y en su improvisado inglés, recitaba algo como: "las princesas no deben estar tristes, señorita Blair. Está bien sentirse triste, pero también es preferible sonreír. Señorita Blair, sonría para Dorota". O cuando lanzaba improperios por alguna nueva estúpida que se creía lo suficientemente buena para arrebatarle su trono en Constance Billard. Tan solo bastaba alguna de las galletas caseras de Dorota, y la amargura de su lengua se transformaba en dulce y agradecimiento ante las atenciones de la polaca.

-Tenemos que hacer un movimiento rápido –suspira, observando el teléfono móvil en su mano-. Un mensaje a Gossip Girl es solo un paso. Necesitamos tomar cartas en el asunto… y para eso, necesito que hagas lo que exactamente te diga, ¿sí?

Y ni contar de lo perfecta que suele ser la alianza entre Blair Waldorf y Dorota. Bueno, en realidad es Blair ordenándole a Dorota qué hacer; pero no importa. La mujer hace lo que le pide sin chistar, y aunque normalmente todo su plan se va por el caño gracias a su mala suerte, la Reina Abeja se siente feliz de poder contar con alguien tan leal como ella. Dorota está con ella en las buenas y en las malas; para celebrar el triunfo y para calmar la pena de la derrota.

-¡Estoy _tan_ feliz! –toma las manos de la mujer y empieza a girar, riendo en el acto. Dorota también la imita, ambas en un ataque ridículo de felicidad-. ¡He sido coronada reina del baile de graduación!

Porque Dorota no es tan solo la ama de llaves de la casa de la familia Waldorf, inmigrante de Polonia. No. Dorota debe soportar los arranques de ira de Blair, soportar estoicamente los insultos que muchas veces le otorga la primogénita de los Waldorf, y en muchas ocasiones, tragarse su orgullo para no devolverle alguno que otro ataque. Pero a la mujer no le importa, realmente no. Ella también hace mucho más, y es quizás lo que más le gusta de su trabajo, como una vez le dijo a Blair: Dorota es la única que sabe qué le gusta comer cuando está triste, que una mueca al llegar a casa significa que ha tenido un mal día; cuando niña solía esconderse en el rellano de la escalera, esperando hasta altas horas de la noche que su madre llegara del trabajo, y solía despertar en los brazos de Dorota, quien la llevaba a la cama para que se acostara. Dorota trata de darle consejos a la señorita Blair, aunque ella nunca la escuche; que sabe que alimentar patos en el lago del Central Park la anima, y es la única persona en el mundo que la ha visto llorar más de una vez en su vida.

_Cuando todo falla_, Dorota está allí. Siempre está allí, dispuesta a escucharla.

Y como diría Gossip Girl:

Las relaciones en el Upper East Side van y vienen, pero solo hay una aún más duradera que la de unos zapatos Manolo Blahnik y su dueña: el de una reina y su criada. Aparentemente Dorota goza de inmunidad frente a todo lo referente a B. Y todos estamos completamente seguros que la Reina Abeja no podría vivir sin Dorota a su lado, ¿no? Muchas felicidades, Dorota. Oficialmente eres la única persona en todo Nueva York que no está en peligro de extinción gracias a los ataques de la temible e inconfundible B.

* * *

_N/A: Actualización muy rápida. Acabo de escribir la viñeta, así que discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos o de semántica. Ya me estaba demorando bastante en subir la viñeta y quería terminarla hoy._

_No anuncié spoilers de la tercera temporada porque la frase no dice mucho respecto a la trama en aquel episodio. Como pueden notar, la viñeta se ubica a finales de la segunda temporada._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews en la viñeta anterior. ¡Son un amor!_

_Besotes, chau._


	8. En la palma de su mano

_**En la palma de su mano**_

_«__**Blair:**__ (a Georgina) ¿No has escuchado? Soy la zorra más loca de por aquí.»_

_-1x18: Much I Do About Nothing-_

Vista. Blair Waldorf desafiada por una don nadie. ¿Acaso G o J no saben que no hay que jugar con fuego? O mejor dicho: ¿desatar la furia de la reina del Upper East Side? Estas chicas sufren de un típico mal muy común en los que no han nacido en cuna de oro. Sus padres deberían haberles dicho luego del beso de buenas noches, que por conseguir entrar gratis a clubes o vestirse elegantemente con tan solo quince dólares, no se obtiene un pase al paraíso del Upper East Side. Quien no aprende esta primordial lección antes de siquiera poner un pie en este sector de la ciudad, entonces que de la media vuelta y _au revoir_.

El Upper East Side es un lugar lujoso, un paraíso en la tierra; pero, como todo lugar tan maravilloso, tiene una gran condición: es _exclusivo_. Si tus padres o abuelos no son poderosos monetaria o políticamente, entonces despídete de las tierras del este. El poder lo es todo; incluso el infundir respeto entre tus pares. Y si no tienes la suerte y el ingenio de desarrollar algo que puedas vender a una compañía, y ganar dinero y fama; pues definitivamente solo te conocerán como la camarera o el chico de los abrigos en las lujosas fiestas de los días viernes.

Ahora bien, concluyendo la introducción, siento que quiero mostrar un pequeño gesto de amabilidad hacia ustedes, que tan fielmente me han convertido en los ojos de cada rincón de la ciudad.

Para los que quieren echar un vistazo por estos lugares, los que simplemente sienten curiosidad, y a los desafortunados que realmente quieren probar suerte forjándose un nombre por aquí; pues preparen sus móviles para guardar este correo en favoritos. He aquí una de las reglas fundamentales que debes saber sobre la supervivencia del Upper East Side:

Jamás se te ocurra meterte con Blair Waldorf.

Una chica menuda, de piel pálida y luciendo hermosos cintillos en su melena oscura. ¿Qué daño podría hacer esta chica? Pues, G y J deben estar muriéndose porque lo digo ahora. No comentan su error, no subestimen a B. No por nada, estamos hablando de la Reina Abeja en persona.

Ser una gran chantajista; o una aspirante a diseñadora de modas talentosa, pero de pobres decisiones; no significa que puedas abrirte lugar en el UES. Tan solo te encuentras de paso, y tan rápido como la brisa de las mañana, serás historia. Sino pregúntenle al Chico Solitario, que ser un brillante estudiante no le ha quitado su estatus de acogido. El pobre quiso quedarse en el Upper East Side a pesar que no pertenece a él, y cometió el error de ganarse el repudio de la Reina Abeja. Es por esto que Chico Solitario es… solitario.

B sabe cómo atacar. La menuda princesa puede transformarse en una guerrera cuando lucha contra sus enemigos, protegiendo a garras y dientes todo lo que desafine con la perfecta armonía de su mundo.

En definitiva: no trates de interponerte entre Yale y ella, no conseguirás nada con amenazarla o chantajearla, no intentes apoderarte de su trono, y ciertamente, ni se te ocurra dañar a sus seres queridos. B puede que sea maquiavélica y egoísta, pero verdaderamente es una gran amiga (y eso es importante, porque, ¿cuántas personas realmente le dan sentido a la amistad cuando todo lo tienes _en la palma de tu mano_? Y sino, ¿lo compras con Master Card?).

Así que ya saben, lectores. Tengan cuidado al ingresar al Upper East Side, y desaparezcan de inmediato si se cruzan con la Reina Abeja. B tiene un sentido agudo para descubrir a impostores. Se cruzan con ella y en menos de cinco minutos, tu nombre quedará con una de las peores reputaciones conocidas en la historia de venganzas de la castaña.

Pero no se les olvide que si Blair no está, también hay cientos de otras personas que podrán descubrirlos y denunciar que una especie no perteneciente al UES se encuentra rondando entre nosotros. Y yo siempre estaré dispuesta a exponerlos ante el mundo en tan solo un correo.

_Saben que me aman._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl.

* * *

_

_N/A: Estoy a poco de iniciar el periodo de exámenes finales de semestre, así que comprenderán que mi mente y tiempo se encuentra enfocado en ese ámbito por el momento._

_Quería subir alguna viñeta sobre otro personaje desde el punto de vista de Blair, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir y la única que tenía terminada era ésta. Espero que no les moleste no haber cumplido lo prometido._

_Y lo sé, escribir toda una viñeta estilo Gossip Girl es algo… cliché en el fandom xD. En aquel momento me pareció buena idea, mas ahora estoy segura que no tengo futuro alguno como columnista de chismes en revistas._

_Un besito a todas las que leen y un enorme GRACIAS por leer las viñetas. Me hacen feliz con sus palabras :)._

_¡Chau!_


	9. ¿Por qué no?

_Spoilers tercera temporada, específicamente del episodio 3x18: The Unblairable Lightness of Being._

* * *

_**¿Por qué no?**_

_«**Dan:** Solamente para aclararlo… Sí creo que mereces estar con alguien que te haga feliz.  
**Blair:** ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido viniendo de alguien que sale con Vanessa Abrams? Significa muy poco para mí… pero aún así; gracias, Humphrey.  
**Dan:** ¿Lista para bailar?  
**Blair:** Supongo…»_

_-3x18: The Unblairable Lightness of Being-_

De chico solitario y rechazado del Upper East Side, a brindar con los Waldorf en una fiesta. Dos años atrás, ni se habría reído ante tal idea. Vamos, ¡era estúpida! No conseguía encajar en este mundillo de Nueva York y ya estaba cansado de intentarlo, así que simplemente quería graduarse y ver los resultados en su admisión a la universidad por haber soportado dos años de miseria. Sin embargo, su excursión al Upper East Side no le sirvió para nada para entrar a Yale, ahora se encontraba en NYU, y compartía varias clases con la Reina Abeja en persona: Blair Waldorf.

Haber sido novio de la mejor amiga (y enemiga a ocasiones) de Blair y ser el centro de muchas de sus artimañas, era razón suficiente para sentirse un poco amenazado por la presencia de la chica en NYU. Y aunque esto no era el Upper East Side, sino se encontraban prácticamente en su territorio (el de las personas comunes y corrientes); aún así la Reina Abeja seguía ejerciendo su poderío… al menos con él.

Fuera de la burbuja del UES, Blair no era nada más que una mimada chica millonaria que creía que podía conseguir su reinado con solo mencionar quiénes eran sus padres y padrastros. A él le parecía una especie de venganza que Blair fuera ahora la que estaba fuera de lugar, tratando de encajar en un lugar que nunca sería para ella. Y aunque tratara de vivir en los dormitorios del campus, y se quitara sus accesorios de Reina Abeja del cabello; estos cambios no borraban el hecho de que le daba asco usar simples vaqueros o poner un pie en el tren subterráneo. Ya no era la Reina Abeja en el UES, sino que había perdido su poder en su totalidad debido a que _nadie_ le importaba quién era Blair Waldorf.

Dan pocas veces reparaba en ella. Estaba ocupado en su propia vida; pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar observar que esta chica con expresión molesta y andar petulante, no se podía comparar a la expresión de frialdad y caminar superior de sus años escolares. Al menos, él tenía a Nate en el último año, pero Blair estaba sola.

Gracias a Serena, Nate, y de vez en cuando, Gossip Girl, él enteraba que Blair se refugiaba en Chuck para evitar pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en la universidad, que Chuck se estaba apartando de ella debido al regreso de su madre perdida, y que, finalmente, su relación con Chuck terminaba definitivamente.

A pesar que Blair no se trataba de la persona más merecedora de su atención, Dan sabía que detrás de todas esas máscaras de ironía y frialdad, se escondía una chica que sufría constantemente por encontrar el lugar que le correspondía. Tal como él y como el resto del mundo; tan solo buscaba con desesperación un sitio donde se sintiera segura y querida, y aferrarse a él hasta el fin de sus días. Y le daba un poco de pena, porque aunque él todavía no encontraba ese lugar, sabe que era doloroso darse cuenta que a la persona a la que te habías aferrado como tu sitio seguro, estaba flirteando con una alta y despampanante modelo rusa, evidentemente regresándole en la cara que ya no le pertenecías.

La ex Reina Abeja, la chica más malévola de todo Nueva York, la pesadilla de su vida escolar, su compañera de clases, la mente brillante a la que recurría cada vez que el chantaje era necesario para solucionar sus problemas; Blair Waldorf estaba mostrando pequeños haces de debilidad ante todos.

Con las personas comentando en a su alrededor lo escandaloso que era el comportamiento de la madrina de honor, Blair Waldorf, en el matrimonio; Dan respiró profundo antes de aproximarse hasta el pequeño salón donde la chica había ido a esconderse.

_¿Por qué no?_ Tal vez no serviría de mucho, pero intentaría subirle el ánimo aunque fuera.

Después de todo, Dan sabía que no sería lo mismo la universidad sino tenía tres años de suplicio gracias a Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_N/A: Tengo cierta debilidad por el Dan/Blair, tanto por el odio que se profesan, como romántica y amistosamente... No sé, creo que tienen mucho potencial como enemigos, como "intereses románticos" (porque novios no, Chuck/Blair all the way!), como amigos, como... como todo xD. Y bueno, me parecía imposible no escribir el punto de vista que creo que tiene Dan de Blair actualmente. Me gustó mucho que fuera Dan el que la reconfortara en el matrimonio de Dorota, ya que fue inesperado y me pareció... correcto. Algo así como para demostrar que ambos habían madurado desde la dinámica que presentaron en la primera y segunda temporadas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews :)._

_Un besote, chau.  
_


	10. Palabras prestadas

_**Palabras prestadas**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Vi a tu padre arrestado. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? Te habría escuchado.  
__**Nate:**__ Lo he intentado, Blair, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo llamaba tu atención; una cena, el Baile de Máscaras…  
__**Blair:**__ Sí, hablemos del Baile de Máscaras. Hablemos de cómo mientras te estaba esperando para que me encontraras y estuviéramos por fin juntos, tú estabas confesándole tus sentimientos y besando a Serena. ¡Creí que estaba haciendo todo lo correcto!  
__**Nate:**__ No es tu culpa.__»_

_-1x07: Victor, Victrola-_

Cuesta correr del pasado. Los recuerdos afloran en su mente, como un coche impactando en su cerebro, produciéndole una horrible jaqueca. En sus oídos comienza a repetirse una conversación muy similar a la que está teniendo en este instante. Tal como si Nate y ella estuvieran tomando _palabras prestadas_ de sus padres. No; Nate y ella se están sumergiendo en algo demasiado parecido a lo que tuvo que presenciar el año anterior, aunque no está segura quién ha tomado el papel de Eleanor Waldorf y el de Harold Waldorf.

Luego que toda la alta sociedad del Upper East Side tuvo pleno conocimiento que el perfecto matrimonio Waldorf se divorciaría, debido a que papá Waldorf amaba más a su novio que a su esposa; el mundo de Blair casi colapsó. Gracias al escandaloso divorcio de sus padres, la chica tuvo que aprender a calzarse su armadura de frialdad y egoísmo con más firmeza. Las miradas y susurros de sus compañeros en la escuela, la insistencia de Dorota por pedirle hora a un psicólogo para sobrellevar de mejor manera la situación, los excesivos mimos de Nate, la forma en que los profesores se ablandaban en la corrección de sus redacciones y exámenes… ¡Blair Waldorf no era débil!

Ya no se trató de defender su lugar como Reina Abeja en la escuela, sino que demostrarle al mundo que la separación de sus padres, el hecho que su padre fuera homosexual, que su madre estuviera destruida; que nada la debilita.

Aunque en el fondo sabe muy bien que siempre intenta demostrarse a todo aquello principalmente a ella misma. Después de todo, ¿acaso ella ya no es suficiente? Es buena estudiante, una buena hija, buena novia. ¿Quién querrá dejar a esta chica perfecta? Si es una buena estudiante e hija, sus padres seguirán amándola a pesar que ya no hablen entre ellos; y si es buena novia, Nate la amará incondicionalmente. Y de cualquier manera consigue ser perfecta, incluso si tiene que desarrollar planes para destruir la reputación de otras personas.

Ahora, no está segura que sea suficiente. No al menos para Nate.

-_¿Me amas?_

Todos los recuerdos no le producen una jaqueca, sino que un dolor horrible en el pecho. Algo que se estruja y se rompe, dándole unos enormes deseos de llorar.

Pero Blair tiene la certeza que esto no se trata de una especie de deja vu. No tan solo porque no se encuentran en el hogar de los Waldorf, discutiendo frente al elevador con una chica de recién quince años cumplidos, presenciando el momento en que la familia Waldorf ya no sería igual.

El silencio de Nate es la respuesta que necesita para confirmar que está en lo correcto.

-_Deberías ir con tu padre. Te nececesita_ –dice, tratando de pensar con claridad-, _y… ¿Sabes qué? Yo no._

Esta escena no era un deja vu, ni contenía palabras o sentimientos prestados.

Mientras Blair sube a la limusina, sabe bien que su madre solo se sintió dolida por todos los años de recuerdos que quedarían como eso, en el recuerdo. Eleanor supo no fue suficiente para Harold porque él nunca podría apreciarla como se lo merece. Él fue el problema, no ella.

En cambio Blair, sabe que Nate podría amarla; pero ha decidido que no quiere hacerlo. Nate no la ama, y eso la hace a _ella_ sentir como el problema.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Blair no es suficiente para Nate. Nunca lo ha sido ni lo será.

* * *

_N/A: El otro día una amiga estaba viendo el 1x07, o como es mejor conocido: Victor, Victrola; y evidentemente tuve que deternerme a fangirlear porque me encanta y... me di cuenta que además de todo el Chuck/Blair que hay, esta escena Nate/Blair es... Ay, me rompe el corazón. Gracias a esta escena, Blair finalmente rompe todo sus ansías de ser "la novia perfecta" y empieza la historia que ya todos sabemos con Chuck. No sé, como que es el punto de quiebre definitivo entre Nate y Blair. Aunque después intentan volver, ambos todavía tienen esa cicatriz de vivir momentos tan distintos de sus vidas, que su relación no funcionó y terminó convirtiendo a Nate en un playboy sin remedio (si vieron la tercera temporada, entenderán que este chico luego de Blair, solo tiene mala suerte en el amor... la única que realmente lo ha querido y confiado en él ha sido Blair); y Blair... es Blair xD. Describirla sería como escribir un enorme ensayo, así que solo diré esto de ella: es Blair._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me sorprendí mucho al ver varios en el capítulo/viñeta anterior, por lo que estoy súper feliz :)._

_Btw, ¡no puedo creer que ya no transmitan Gossip Girl en Warner Channel! Si necesitan links para descargar GoGi, díganme y les mandó páginas seguras para descargar los episodios ;)._

_Y, para finalizar... la siguiente viñeta será sobre uno de los temas que se tocó en esta viñeta: el divorcio de los Waldorf._

_Un besito, chau.  
_


	11. Lazos rotos

_**Lazos rotos**_

_«__**Serena:**__ Así que, ¿cómo está sobrellevándolo tu madre? Con el divorcio y todo eso.  
__**Blair:**__ Genial. Mi papa la dejó por otro hombre. Perdió quince libras, se hizo una elevación de ojos. Ha sido bueno para ella.__»_

_-1x01: Pilot-_

Un divorcio solo conseguía manchar sus planes. Mientras sus padres le explicaban que se divorciarían y las razones de ello, en la mente de la chica había únicamente espacio para replantearse todo lo que siempre había soñado: una vida perfecta. Por un momento dudó si podría sobreponerse a este revés del destino, pero pronto se dio cuenta que usando la nueva orientación sexual de su padre y la manera en que ésta había afectado a su pequeña familia, podría obtener mucho más de lo que habría hecho con una familia común y corriente. Si la reina de Constance Billard se encontraba en aprietos, la imagen de la pobre hija de un matrimonio roto siempre jugaba a su favor.

Blair había aprendido rápidamente cómo utilizar el divorcio de sus padres a su favor.

-¿Dónde está, Dorota?

-Er, señorita Blair…

-¿Se encuentra ocupada? –preguntó, quitándose el abrigo y entregándolo a la mujer-. De seguro recordó cuánto me gusta que vayamos a cenar al Hilton y está haciendo las reservaciones.

-Señorita Blair –Dorota baja la mirada e inclina levemente la cabeza-, la señora Eleanor no llegará hoy. Llamó hace un par de minutos… -al notar el silencio de la chica, Dorota continuó atropelladamente:-. Dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, pero se quedará una semana más en Tokio resolviendo pequeños inconvenientes para la presentación de la última colección… ¿Señorita Blair, se encuentra bien?

A veces, por no decir todo el tiempo, Blair desearía que todo fuera distinto.

Desde el divorcio, su madre ya no era la misma. Antes solía volver pronto a casa. Sus viajes no duraban más de una semana y cuando se encontraba en Nueva York, se preocupaba que todas las noches tuvieran una cena familiar perfecta. Y ahora… Ahora Eleanor Waldorf no tenía una familia, sino solo una hija. Sin familia y con el dolor latente de la revelación de su ex marido, ya no tenía razón para desear volver a casa; por lo que aplazaba el regreso semana tras semana.

Le parecía de cierto modo ridículo desear que todo fuera como antes (si fuera así, tendría que soportar a Serena y los escándalos que causaba con su adicción a las fiestas), y aunque muchas veces se encontró llorando por las noches, despertaba fingiendo que todo se encontraba bien. Era más fácil que pensar en los diseños en los que se hundía su madre para ocultar el dolor, y muchísimo más simple que tratar de odiar a su padre.

-Me siento tan culpable, princesa –le reveló una vez, mientras paseaban por el parque-. No me arrepiento de haberte tenido a ti, por supuesto, ni de haber conocido a Eleanor; pero… Pero le mentí por tanto tiempo, que aplacé lo inevitable, y finalmente arruiné la vida de tu madre para siempre.

-Ella es fuerte –dijo, no muy segura-. Lo superará.

-Eso espero… Por eso mismo tengo planeado irme de la ciudad. No creo que quedarme sea lo mejor para ella. Quiero darle espacio.

No podía odiar a Harold Waldorf. Su padre le había contado el día siguiente a la noticia del divorcio, todo lo que había luchado para finalmente aceptarse a sí mismo y tomar una decisión. Y ver el apoyo que su madre le entregaba, a pesar que se sentía miserable por nunca haber sido lo que su esposo deseó, la hacía darse cuenta que realmente no podía odiarlo por hacer lo correcto y tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Aún así, su familia estaba destruida. Su padre se iría de la ciudad con su novio, y su madre nunca estaba en casa.

Pronto, la imagen de pobre víctima de padres divorciados, quedó en el olvido. Ella misma se encargó que nadie siquiera se le cruzara la idea por la cabeza que el divorcio de sus padres y las circunstancias de éste le herirían el orgullo y su constante tenacidad. Blair solo necesitaba de ella misma y de sus artimañas para infligir el miedo, para obtener lo que deseaba. No dejaría que nadie tuviera el permiso de comentar respecto a sus padres y sus actuales vidas. Los protegería a como de lugar.

-¿Mamá? –susurró, sosteniendo con más fuerza el teléfono móvil-. ¿Me quieres?

-_Oh, Blair, ¿cómo preguntas aquello? Por supuesto que te quiero, hija._

De todos modos, necesitaba sentirse segura.

-¿Me quieres, papá?

-Por supuesto que sí, princesa –el hombre la rodeó con un brazo y la chica permitió hundirse en el gesto, perdiéndose en la nostalgia de sus días de niñez-. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, Blair.

Aunque su familia estaba destruida, los _lazos rotos_ no se encontraban del todo: sus padres seguían queriéndola y por ahora, era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

_N/A: Esta viñeta costó horrores escribirla, y como se las había prometido en la viñeta anterior, no quise actualizar con nada más hasta que la tuviera lista. Una promesa es una promesa :)._

_Y ahora *redoble de tambores*, ¡ha llegado el momento que ustedes me digan qué tipo de viñeta quieren! Ya saben: Blair analizando ser Blair, alguien más analizando a Blair, el punto de vista de Blair sobre alguien más, alguna pareja de Blair, amistad de Blair, o lo que ustedes quieran. (Y sí, esto también se debe en parte a que tengo una crisis inspiracional)._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Espero que se encuentren bien,_

_xoxo_

_PD: Me parece apropiado terminar las viñetas con un "xoxo", ¿a ustedes no?  
_


	12. Nunca lo olvidaría

_**Nunca lo olvidaría**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Arruinaste nuestra más querida tradición.  
__**Serena:**__ Tan solo supéralo, Blair.  
__**Blair:**__ ¿Disculpa?  
__**Serena:**__ Toda mi vida he estado dando un paso hacia atrás para proteger tus sentimientos. ¿Y sabes qué? No es mi culpa que seas tan insegura.  
__**Blair:**__ Y estoy segura que no es tu culpa que seas tan malcriada.  
__**Serena:**__ Solamente estoy cansada de tratar de retenerme para que no opacarte.»_

_-2x05: The Serena Also Rises-_

Blair Waldorf siempre había sido una chica mandona y perfeccionista. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca había un solo momento donde la menuda castaña no diera órdenes a diestra siniestra. A muchos niños les molestaba, especialmente porque cuando aparecía un adulto (que no fuera Dorota), Blair se quedaba en silencio y sus pestañas aleteaban como si se tratara de un ángel inocente; y aunque en varias ocasiones quisieron vengarse de la niña (como introducir sus juguetes en el inodoro de la escuela), nadie le replicaba ni se negaba a sus órdenes. Blair era la reina del edificio donde vivían, y la emperatriz de la escuela. Su palabra era ley.

Sinceramente, a Serena le habían preguntado cómo podía tolerarla. La respuesta corta siempre era: "vivimos en el mismo edificio y nuestras madres son amigas. He estado junto a ella desde que tengo uso de razón". La mayoría se contentaban con eso, aunque la rubia sabía que tampoco insistirían en más explicaciones porque cambiar la opinión de los demás acerca de su amiga era una tarea imposible.

En realidad, Blair era su mejor amiga. Sí, también le daba órdenes, pero la cercanía y los años habían logrado que si Serena le lanzaba una mirada escéptica, la castaña suspirara y tratara de convencerla con palabras más dóciles y adoptara una actitud de pares, no de reina dirigiéndose a su lacaya.

Pocos entenderían que detrás de su obsesión por la perfección y narcisismo, existía una chica dulce que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo.

Blair Waldorf tenía un lado de su personalidad que la hacía quererla como a nadie. _Nunca lo olvidaría_, porque estaba segura que Blair era la única capaz de estar toda una noche en vela escuchándola, y cuando terminara de llorar la última estupidez que había cometido su madre al cansarse con el novio de turno, las delgadas manos de la castaña se deslizaban por su cabello y la reconfortaban con palabras simples. Nada de frases pensadas o elaboradas o llenas de filosofía de vida. No, Blair tan solo le expresaba su cariño y la acompañaba hasta que una de las criadas viniera a despertarlas para desayunar.

Si alguien le hacía daño, no era necesario contarle a Blair, ya que la chica se enteraba y al día siguiente se enteraba por las compañeras de clase que tal persona había recibido su merecido todo a manos de Blair Waldorf.

En un principio se enojaba por esto, pero entendió que era la manera en que Blair mostraba su preocupación. Ella no era de las que la llamara tan solo para preguntarle cómo está; Blair nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando alguien hería a sus seres queridos. Los protegía siempre, y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos. La perfección, y el reconocimiento no valían nada cuando se trataba de ayudar a un ser querido.

¿Cómo no iba a querer a Blair, a pesar de sus defectos?

Ella era muy distinta. Prefería decidir en el momento, el reconocimiento no le importaba, y tan solo quería ser feliz. No pensaba a futuro, como Blair, que tenía planes y futuros hipotéticos ya armados.

De algún modo, sus personalidades iban a chocar. El afán de Blair de conquistar el mundo para ella, y el de Serena de retroceder, buscando otro mundo donde pudiera sentirse libre de la enorme presión de Blair; iban a encontrarse y los antónimos se enfrentarían.

Pero Serena sabía que nadie ganaría la guerra. Al menos, aunque en muchas ocasiones detestara la avasalladora personalidad de Blair y se sintiera desplazada por tener que girar en torno a ella (Blair debía ser el centro del universo), sabía que no podía vivir sin ella.

Blair Waldorf era su mejor amiga. En las buenas, y en las malas.

* * *

_N/A: Volví a clases, así que lo siento por la demora. Espero poder actualizar con más constancia (no quiero terminar las viñetas el 2012)._

gin19 _propuso que escribiera de Serena refiriéndose a Blair, y me pareció interesante la idea. Bueno, no quise hacer lo obvio, porque evidentemente Blair y Serena a momentos son amigas y luego se odian. De verdad intenté pensar desde el punto de vista de Serena lo difícil que es convivir con la Queen B, así que éste es el resultado. Blair tiene defectos y cualidades, Serena también. A veces chocan, a veces se entienden. Pero siempre se han querido y preocupado la una de la otra. Y creo que, personalmente, es un logro el no haberle hecho bashing a Serena porque me cae muy mal xD._

_Un enorme besito a todas las que leen y mil gracias por sus reviews. ¡Las quiero!_

_Hasta la próxima viñeta,_

_xoxo  
_


	13. Cuatro paredes

_**Cuatro paredes**_

_«__**Chuck:**__ Lucías bastante bien en el brazo del Príncipe Theadore hoy día.  
__**Blair:**__ Oh, ¿es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Solo un accesorio?  
__**Chuck: **__Al lado de él, sí. De mí, serías mucho más que eso.__»_

_-1x10: Hi, Society-_

A toda mujer le gusta sentirse como igual que un hombre. Aunque seamos superiores en ellos en muchos aspectos, ellos también tienen cualidades; y al fin y al cabo, lo que importa para hacer funcionar una relación es el hecho que ambos se consideren como iguales. Si al colocar en una balanza, lo bueno y malo de sus géneros y personas, ésta quede en completo equilibrio.

Blair no sabe si el problema es éste, o que nunca ha estado aquella balanza desde un principio. Con Nate se siente inteligente y la que lleva las riendas de la relación, pero en el fondo sabe que él solo está con ella por la costumbre. Los años y los buenos tiempos que tuvieron los hacen seguir intentando el _"Nate y Blair"_. Es como si realmente ya no les importara que los defectos y deseos de cada uno se interpusieran entre ellos, porque la rutina se ha apoderado de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, no por esto va a dejar a Nate, ¿verdad? Ama a Nate, lo sabe con cada fibra del corazón. Además, es como debe ocurrir. La historia, el final feliz tiene que ser con él porque Nate calza con el personaje del príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Cuando la felicidad de la princesa se ve amenazada, ella o alguien más trata de remediar la situación cometiendo un error que podría costar caro; y llega el príncipe, socorriendo a la princesa para luego tener un final feliz. No es tan distinto de la realidad: Nate tiene sentimientos por Serena y le mintió al respecto, Blair se sintió mal y se acostó con Chuck, Nate se enteró y se confrontaron, y finalmente, Nate y ella se buscaron para volver a su idilio de cuentos. ¿El fin?

Y mucho menos dejará a Nate por Chuck.

Chuck Bass, un mujeriego, drogadicto, casi alcohólico, mentiroso. Un chico de lo peor. El perfecto villano del cuento. Estuvo en el momento preciso, Nate y ella habían roto, y la sola idea su ex novio disfrutando de los besos de Serena le causaba nauseas. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para aprovecharse de ella? De desafiarla, de hacerla sentir que debía demostrarle a Chuck Bass que podía ser impredecible, atractiva, espontánea, y sexy. Y todavía recuerda la explosión en su pecho, las ganas descontroladas de gritar que muchas veces desearía lanzar todo por la borda y olvidarse de los cuentos de hadas, porque no existen. Por primera vez hizo algo totalmente fuera de planes y le encantó… hasta que abrió los ojos unas horas después en la limusina y se dio cuenta a quién le pertenecía la mano que acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Él la abruma. No porque Chuck sea todo lo contrario a Nate, sino porque cuando siente su mirada y recuerda lo que hicieron esa noche, la respiración se le dificulta y de repente ya no se encuentra en algún cómodo castillo junto a su príncipe, sino que está en una pequeña habitación y las _cuatro paredes_ se acercan peligrosamente a ella, hasta prácticamente aplastarla.

No hay regla, nada que pueda aplicarse a él. ¡La desespera! Nunca ha vivido algo así. Nate no la acosa, no la sigue por toda la ciudad como si su vida dependiera de ello, no la observa como si la desvistiera con la mirada; ni tampoco le hace sentir la sensación que en cualquier momento sentiría sus manos recorriendo sus hasta llegar a su trasero, de un modo tan posesivo que despertara los instintos más básicos de la chica.

Chuck no es un príncipe. No puede pensar en cualquier cualidad que pudiera colocarla en una balanza, porque ésta claramente… se rompería.

Chuck y ella no pueden colocarse en una balanza, porque son demasiado distintos. Y aún así, siente que ambos están al mismo nivel. Es extraño, pero cierto. Ella le responde a sus idioteces, él la sigue persiguiendo; y ambos saben que tienen el suficiente poder para usar a terceros o a un ejército completo para intensificar la pequeña guerra que mantienen desde hace algunos días.

Es como si fueran iguales, estuvieran al mismo nivel. Y le resulta realmente aterrorizante, ya que ella está acostumbrada a ser ella quien controle todo. Incluso a Nate.

El príncipe Archibald volvió a ella, quiere estar con ella y hacerla feliz. En cambio, el imbécil de Bass solo viene, sin dejar en claro si quiere utilizarla para su placer personal o desea algo más que arruinarle la vida.

La realidad y los cuentos de hadas jamás podrían coexistir en el mundo de Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_N/A: No es ninguna ilusión, ¡he actualizado en casi una semana! Supongo que estuve inspirada antes de lo normal._

_Todavía tengo sus sugerencias sobre viñetas, y las haré todas; pero es que hace tiempo no había escrito de Chuck/Blair/Nate y este triángulo es tan importante en la vida de Blair, que se merecía un espacio nuevamente por aquí. Como habrán notado, la viñeta también hace énfasis entre la realidad y los cuentos de hadas, lo que es y lo que se desea; todas las contraposiciones en la vida de nuestra castaña preferida :)._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes; así que les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para hacerme saber que están aquí._

_Un besito, hasta la siguiente viñeta.  
_


	14. Bienvenida

_**Bienvenida**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Chuck, NYU no es el Upper East Side. No les importa Constance, o la jerarquía social. ¡A ellos no les importa que yo sea Blair Waldorf! Se acabó.»_

_-3x02: The Freshman-_

La Universidad de Nueva York no era parecida remotamente a Yale. Para empezar, geográficamente estaban ubicadas en estados distintos. Yale había sido una de las primeras universidades de los Estados Unidos, por lo que tenía el toque de tradición y la fama de sus programas de arte, ciencias, y humanidades que estaban entre los primeros lugares a nivel mundial. En cambio, NYU era relativamente nueva y se centraba más en el área de las artes e historia. Y NYU no era parte del famoso trío de oro, formado por Yale, Harvard, y Princeton.

Pero Blair Waldorf lo sería en Nueva York, París, Roma, Río de Janeiro, y en cualquier lugar del mundo. Una reina nunca perdería su corona, sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara.

Con esta excusa y repitiéndose una y otra vez que podría seguir viviendo en el Upper East Side, Blair llegó con la frente en alto a NYU. Yale estaba fuera de sus opciones gracias a que sus planes no salieron como esperaba, pero podría forjar su propio reino sin dificultades. En Yale habría sido una tarea difícil, ya que la mayoría de hijos de familias acomodadas y adineradas asistían a la universidad. En NYU no se encontraría con nadie que pudiera hacerle competencia. Llegaría a conquistar un terreno limpio y puro, sin una monarquía a la cual derrocar para autoproclamarse monarca.

Fue muy enorme la sorpresa que se llevó la reina al darse cuenta que en NYU, la jerarquía social nunca sería _bienvenida_ y la monarquía jamás llegaría a instaurarse.

El vocabulario en NYU era totalmente distinto al del Upper East Side. Palabras como obra teatral, pintura, y orquesta sinfónica cobraban un significado distinto. Otras, como ópera o vacaciones en Los Hamptons, resultaban ser lejanas y casi incomprensibles por el denominador común. Y Manolo Blahnik, Gucci, y Marc Jacobs desconocidas.

¿Cómo podía Blair conquistar NYU cuando ni siquiera podía comunicarse con esta gente? Y no se refería al simple hecho que la mayoría estuvieran drogados con kilos de marihuana mientras recitaban poesía en los pasillos, sino que nadie realmente le prestaba atención.

El apellido Waldorf no era especial. Ella, Blair Waldorf, era tratada como una más del pueblo. Aunque tal vez no, porque ya se estaba ganando el repudio de muchos que la tildaban de clasista y antipática.

La reina nunca fue cuestionada en todos sus años de reinado en Constance. ¿Qué era esto? Pueblerinos, gente sin apellido ni dinero, se atrevían a criticarla y a seguir caminando, sin detenerse a escuchar sus órdenes.

Pensó en otras tácticas, pero ninguna le hacía ninguna gracia. La opción más efectiva sería entrar de incógnita al pueblo, hacer creer que quería ser uno de ellos. Pero, por favor, ¿Blair Waldorf usando vaqueros y una desaliñada chaqueta? Hasta sus peores ropajes eran mucho más lujosos que aquello. Mezclarse con el pueblo sería denigrarse a lo más hondo de la humillación. Nadie vería a Blair Waldorf usando vaqueros, su orgullo de realeza se lo impedía.

Y de este modo, la reina dejó de serlo. No solo en NYU, donde era una apartada social que todos miraban de reojo con desconfianza, sino que también en el Upper East Side. Sin gozar de poderío en el lugar donde estudiaba, era tan solo una patética chica que aparentaba ser popular y envidiada por sus iguales en las transitadas calles del UES.

Siempre había sido una reina. Salirse con la suya era su especialidad y el apellido Waldorf le abría hasta las puertas cerradas bajo siete candados. ¿Ahora? Blair Waldorf era tan solo una más. No podía salirse con la suya, no tenía un séquito a quien ordenar ejecutar sus planes malévolos y chocaba de narices con las puertas, cayéndose y sin que nadie la recogiera del suelo.

Blair Waldorf por fin estaba pagando la crueldad y malicia de la monarquía que sostuvo por años en Constance.

Aparentemente, una reina solo lo era dependiendo del lugar donde se encontraba. Y en NYU, tan solo era una perdedora más del montón.

* * *

_N/A:__ El tema de esta viñeta lo propuso _Huron y Comadreja_, y la verdad es que me ha encantado, porque es cierto que el tema de la universidad ha jugado un papel importante en la vida de Blair. Asumiendo que todos vieron al menos el principio de la tercera temporada (por eso no advertí de spoilers), creo que ver a Blair fuera de su "elemento" fue bastante impactante. De Queen B pasó a ser… una doña nadie. Y aunque podría haber aprovechado esto para madurar y aprender sobre las personas comunes y corrientes, Blair solo sufrió en NYU y finalmente, tiene la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro en otra universidad (no diré cuál porque sé que no todas han visto la tercera temporada completa)._

_No tienen idea cuán feliz me hacen sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Hasta la siguiente viñeta._

_xoxo_


	15. Un mal consejo

_**Un mal consejo**_

_«_**_Blair:_**_ Cuando la verdad te falla, no tienes más opción que abandonarla (...)»_

_-2x17: Carrnal Knowledge-_

Debía ser perfecta. Desde los zapatos a las excelentes calificaciones. Y ése era el problema; porque todo en su vida debía ser perfecto. Cada aspecto tenía que ser tan armónico, que incluso todos la envidiarán y profesarán su odio por tal simple perfección. Sin embargo, su vida no lo era. Ella no lo era.

La verdad era que sus padres se habían divorciado gracias a que su padre admitió su homosexualidad y no quiso seguir viviendo en una mentira con una familia convencional; no tenía amigos reales porque la odiaban, era desagradable, demasiado calculadora; se despertaba de mal humor en las mañanas, le gustaría poder comer pan en el desayuno y chocolate luego de almorzar, si pudiera usaría zapatillas porque los pies le sangraban todas las noches por usar aquellos enormes tacos, y algunas veces quería dejar la clase de Francés por las de Español.

Lo que su vida era, lo que Blair era no servía para sus propósitos. Su vida no encajaba con lo necesario para hacerse un nombre en el Upper East Side; para ser reconocida, alguien importante y envidiada por todos.

Ella misma había decidido hacía muchísimo tiempo que la verdad cuando te fallaba, debías abandonarla y crear otra que fuera más acorde a lo que necesitabas.

La verdad que Blair había creado consistía en que sus padres estaban mucho más felices separados y ella lo estaba por ellos; las personas simplemente la envidiaban, no sabiendo que reconocer que los que ellos llamaban defectos eran su mayor fuerte; se levantaba con migraña en las mañanas, tenía un metabolismo lento que era el peor enemigo contra la perfecta talla 4, la belleza debía doler y los tacos estilizaban su figura, y el francés era la lengua más hermosa que existía en este mundo.

En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Si el mantra que repetía todas las noches antes de dormir no era más que _un mal consejo_ que se estaba obligando a creer.

¿Acaso su vida era feliz? ¿Era normal que se ocultara en la cocina para devorar todo lo que encontrara, y que luego Serena estuviera sosteniendo su cabello mientras vomitaba en el inodoro? ¿Era sinónimo de felicidad cuando llegaba a casa a lanzar los tacos y a ver con rabia la sangre en sus pies? ¿Lo era cuando muchas veces quería darle una cachetada a su madre y decirle que dejara de fingir que todo estaba bien por un segundo?

A pesar que buscaba la perfección, sabía que todavía quedaba mucho. ¿Valía la pena cuando, a pesar de renegar lo que ella era, su novio estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga? ¿Cuando tenía que soportar chica tras chica tratando de robarle el trono de Queen B en Constance? Su autoestima era una mentira, porque no la tenía. No se quería así, no era feliz fingiendo que podía dominar el mundo con un disfraz que la sofocaba y no podía quitarse por la presión que el mundo, que todos, y que ella misma le infligían.

_La perfección lo valía._

Blair ya no vivía en una mentira. Vivía en su propia verdad, una de la que ya no veía que ella misma había creado para que se ajustara a sus deseos. Y los pequeños destellos de infelicidad, de una vida que no pertenecía a la Queen B; no era más que un engaño de su propia imaginación.

* * *

_N/A: Traté de enfocarme más en la bulimia de Blair, como _herms weasley _propuso, pero no pude. Es un tema demasiado violento y... pues, soy una cobarde y no me atrevo a tratarlo. O mejor dicho, todavía no se me ocurre una manera directa de escribir de éste; por lo que lo hice un poco más global y lo incluí en todo lo que Blair debe hacer para poder encajar en la imagen de la Queen B que ella ha creado. Finalmente, Blair se encuentra sola porque incluso ella se aparta de lo que en realidad es._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y sus reviews. De verdad no tienen idea lo feliz que me hace saber que tienen algo que decir respecto a las viñetas, respecto a Blair :)._

_Y por cierto, si ya vieron el 4x01, pueden comentar en los reviews porque estoy viendo Gossip Girl a ritmo de Gringolandia._

_¡Saludos!_

_xoxo  
_


	16. Castillo de arena

_**Castillo de arena**_

_«__**Chuck:**__ Ésta no eres tú.  
__**Blair:**__ ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
__**Chuck:**__ Porque te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo.__»_

_-2x19: The Grandfather-_

La sola idea que alguien más la conociera mejor a ella que ella misma le producía risa.

Chuck Bass podía tener sus arrebatos de suicidio y autodestrucción, Serena van der Woodsen se iba de un día para otro de la ciudad sin que nadie se diera la molestia de ir a buscarla para obligarla a regresar, Nate Archibald desaparecía para pasar el rato en Brooklyn sin que lo molestaran, y Dan Humphrey… Bueno, él es un espécimen de otro planeta. No viene al caso incluirlo a él en esto. A lo que Blair quería llegar con estos ejemplos, era que todos hacían lo que se les daba la gana y nadie los detenía. Ya era esperable que Chuck, Serena o Nate cometieran errores y se enrollaran en tormentas de problemas (y con cualquier persona, que ninguno de los tres podía llamarse casto ni virgen).

¿Pero qué era lo que ocurría cuando Blair Waldorf necesitaba escapar de la realidad, de esa que tanto había forzado para que sea perfecta y calzara con el concepto de felicidad de su mundo? Una ola de alarma se encendía en la cabeza de todos, y de repente se vio rodeada por los mismos hipócritas que han hecho lo mismo y peor que ella.

"Ésta no eres tú, Blair", "Te conozco, sé que no deseas emborracharte y perder el tiempo con Carter". "Eres Blair Waldorf. Te repondrás y seguirás acabando, luchando con el mundo como siempre has hecho".

Palabras vacías, estúpidas. ¿Acaso la conocían tan bien? Pues entonces deberían saber cuánto costaba perder, especialmente cuando abandonar la victoria significaba que su traje de crueldad se desarmara. Finalmente era como todos las demás personas que pisaban la faz sobre la tierra: débil.

¿Cómo iba a saber que su propio juego de mentiras y manipulación le pasarían la cuenta de este modo? Todo lo que había construido y soñado por años, se había venido abajo. Tal como un _castillo de arena_ que era arrasado por las olas del mar. Sin embargo, ella no era una niña que había perdido el castillo que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en hacer, y su vida no era un castillo de arena. Ella era simplemente una imbécil que arruinó su futuro.

Si alguien tenía todo el derecho a hacer un berrinche y mandar al diablo al resto del mundo, era ella. Así que, ¿con qué autoridad Chuck y Serena venían a ella para hacerla entrar en razón? Ninguno de ellos había trabajado para forjarse un futuro, porque los dos conseguían todo lo que querían con chasquear los dedos. Ella _no_. Blair Waldorf construyó una imagen de frialdad y crueldad para conseguir lo que deseaba, bajo el lema de _"El fin justifica los medios"._

La gran duda era qué ocurriría con ella cuando no había fin que justificara su modus operandi. Además de perderlo todo, ¿qué sería de Blair Waldorf sin una menta a conseguir?

No quería pensar en la respuesta. No aún. La mayoría del tiempo lo invertía en actuar, en vez de pensar. Y preferiría seguir así, sin analizar lo que hacía, sino que quería sentir y dejar que sus sentimientos la consumieran hasta un grado en que se sintiera borracha de sí misma, hasta que se diera asco por ser Blair Waldorf.

Ya no quería fingir, manipular, hostigar, cazar, aterrorizar… Dejaría por primera vez en años que esa niña llorona y dulce saliera de su disfraz, ahora convertida en una adolescente reprimida y agresiva. Desde que tenía uso de razón trabajó en ser lo que Blair Waldorf era, por lo que su verdadera personalidad querría acabar con todo lo hecho por la déspota reina del UES.

No la detendría. ¿Para qué? Todo estaba perdido, acabado. ¿Qué le quedaba por salvar?

¿Chuck y Serena seguirían insistiendo en que la conocían? Por favor, ellos solo conocían a la Blair perteneciente a la realeza. No a la guerrera dispuesta a rematar todo lo destruido por la reina.

Nadie conocía mejor a Blair Waldorf que ella misma.

* * *

_N/A: Otra viñeta Blair-centric. Esto realmente iba a ser una viñeta de Chuck hablando sobre cómo ve a Blair, pero como había releído la viñeta anterior (Un mal consejo), quise darle un poco de continuidad a la constante lucha por ser perfecta de Blair. Ella está conciente de lo que hace, especialmente cuando quiere mandar todo al diablo y bloquear el hecho de enfrentar la realidad (como lo hizo cuando estuvo con Carter en la segunda temporada), porque sinceramente no me imagino que la Queen B no sepa cómo es ella misma. Blair es lejos el personaje más inteligente de todos en la serie, por lo que sabe muy bien lo que hace, aunque muchas veces no le guste el resultado adverso de sus acciones._

_Ya que he terminado mi longfic (estaba escribiendo estas viñetas y éste), ahora le puedo prestar toda mi atención a las viñetas. Espero actualizar más seguido desde ahora en adelante :)._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Blair sin ser la Queen B es aquella chica que siempre logramos ver en algunas escenas, pero que siempre termina bajo la imagen de la cruel, fría y mandona Waldorf. Es todo un desafío escribir de ella, así que sus opiniones son sumamente importantes, ya que todas las que leen son muy fans de Gossip Girl y del personaje de Blair._

_¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!  
_


	17. Doble filo

_**Doble filo**_

_«__**Blair:**__ ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Por tres años has tratado de ingresar a nuestro mundo, pero nunca serás parte de él sin importar cuánto te esfuerces. Esto no es imitar el vestuario de las chicas en Constance o regar yogurt en tu mejor amigo para probar un punto. ¿Nate y Serena? Eso es mítico. No te metes con eso y sobrevives. Estás hiriendo a personas que quiero. Estás hiriendo a personas que tú quieres.__  
__**Jenny:**__ No__ estaba tratando de—  
__**Blair:**__ Nate ama a Serena. Dan ama a Vanessa, Dios sabe por qué; y Chuck me ama. ¿Pero a ti, Jenny? Nadie te quiere. Excepto tu papá. Y luego de lo que lograste ayer, quién sabe si eso sigue siendo cierto.»_

_-3x22: Last Tango, Then Paris-_

De dulce a atrevida, carismática a antipática. Ella ostentaba todos los tipos de características y personalidades que la humanidad entera podría sumar con toda su población. A tropezones y varios errores, Jenny se acomodaba bajo el disfraz que más le convenía, ya fuera el de la adolescente rebelde o el de la mejor amiga comprensiva. Siempre observando, lista para entrar en escena cuando veía la posibilidad y trataba de armar su mejor acto, de lograr que su presencia no fuera desapercibida. Y cuando una piel ya no le servía porque causaba muchos problemas o los demás no la toleraban, ella la cambiaba en un pestañeo de ojos.

Ésa era Jenny Humphrey. Ése era su modus operandi, ya muy conocido por todo el mundo y especialmente por la Reina Abeja, Blair Waldorf.

¿De verdad creía que con esa artimaña tan carente de originalidad y burda iba a conseguir entrar en el mundo de Upper East Side? Por favor, todos reían con esta idea, especialmente los con poder, como Blair. Se necesitaba más que una capacidad sobrehumana y enfermiza para transformar de personalidad de la noche a la mañana.

Una imitadora.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Jenny, con su desabrida y poco recordable personalidad, empezó a poner atención a lo que la rodeaba, tal como si un día en Constance se tratara de una clase magistral, y había aprendido rápidamente las reglas para sobrevivir y no ser cazado en el este sector de la ciudad: manipulación, chantaje, y mentir.

Sin perder tiempo, la larguirucha rubia empezó a nadar en estas aguas, aprendiendo los trucos para poder sobrevivir en el UES. Había aprendido de la mejor: Blair Waldorf. Tanto tiempo siendo víctima de sus planes maquiavélicos era de utilidad, y Jenny tenía grabada en su memoria cada matiz de mirada, tono de voz, ejecución de ataques y artimañas; todo. Luego de tantos años por fin había conseguido entender que debía hacerse respetar, y que cuando la dulzura y amabilidad no servían de nada, entonces era hora de usar el método Waldorf y sembrar el miedo.

Le resultaba fácil: mentir para salirse con la suya, manipular y chantajear para obtener lo que quería. Con cada meta que conseguía, más alto aspiraba y finalmente en sus ojos se hallaba objetivos tan grandes que tan solo las personas más poderosas del UES siquiera pensarían en obtenerlos. Todo se hacía deliciosamente menos complicado cada vez que salía victoriosa con su nuevo modus operandi.

Oh, Jenny. ¿De verdad creíste que podrías obtener todo lo que deseabas?

Si la pequeña J hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor, se habría dado cuenta que aspirar tan alto cuando se era una simple niña sin noción de quién era o qué quería, era un arma de _doble filo_. Claro, ganaba pequeñas batallas y se sentía la reina; pero era un objetivo más fácil de apuntar y destruir si se quería, porque Jenny no se detenía a pensar cada aspecto de sus infantiles planes.

Y sobretodo, debió haber sabido que meterse con el círculo personal de Blair Waldorf era un llamado a gritos de suicidio.

Podía hacerles creer a todos que estaba aprendiendo a caminar y vivir en el Upper East Side, mas no podía engañar a Blair. Porque si por un momento la gran Reina Abeja se vio reflejada por un momento en esta penosa chiquilla que a mentiras y chantaje conseguía lo que quería; pronto se dio cuenta que no era cierto.

Tal vez Jenny tenía la habilidad de moverse entre pieles y ser quién le convenía ser según la situación; y también era posible que estudiara con detalle las normas para sobrevivir en el UES; pero no era más que una simple y vulgar imitadora.

A Blair le había costado aprender la lección, no obstante lo tenía claro: había un límite. Luego de años de arrasar con la felicidad de los demás, sabía que ya no podía controlar a sus seres queridos a su antojo. ¿Serena quería estar con Dan, o con Nate? Pues, que lo decidiera y ella aceptaría la decisión. No haría nada por impedir que fuera feliz, con tal de saber que ella pensaba que había elegido lo correcto. Y eso, señoras y señores, por fin había logrado entenderlo, porque los amigos y familia no eran sus súbditos ni piezas de ajedrez que podía mover a su antojo.

¿Acaso la pequeña Jenny no se decía más inteligente, amable, y mejor que Blair? Pobre ilusa. Un cuerpo carente no tan solo de personalidad, sino de corazón y cerebro.

Una imitadora no sería más que una simplona imitadora, no alguien auténtico.

Y eso, lectores, es algo fundamental. Tal como Serena tiene el miedo a tomar las riendas de su vida y sufre por la ausencia de la figura paterna en su infancia, Nate es demasiado despistado para detenerse a pensar qué es lo que quiere de la vida y cómo conseguirlo, Vanessa es ciega y no quiere aceptar que no todas las personas tienen un lado bueno, Dan es un soñador que ni tiene los pies o la cabeza en la tierra, Chuck es un egoísta que está aprendiendo a amar, y Blair tiene todo el futuro planeado porque le teme al fracaso; la autenticidad es una necesidad si se quiere dar un paso en el mundo del Upper East Side. Hay cualidades que son parte de nuestra naturaleza, y es mejor aceptarlas y usarlas a nuestro favor, en vez de camuflarlas y tratar de agradar constantemente al resto.

Esperemos que consigas encontrarte a ti misma, pequeña Jenny. Y tan solo tal vez, Blair Waldorf dará su aprobación para que vuelvas a poner pie en su reino.

xoxo

Gossip Girl.

* * *

_N/A: Apuesto que cuando dije que actualizaría más rápido que de costumbre, nadie se esperó que fuera tan literal...  
_

_Esto sí que fue divertido de escribir. _MadaneeDelacOur_ y _Atenas_ pidieron una viñeta sobre la rivalidad con Jenny, y aunque no sabía cómo rayos iba a ser la viñeta, mientras escribía tomó forma y terminó nuevamente en Gossip Girl hablando del tema. El cúlmine de esta rivalidad fue al final de la tercera temporada. Particularmente en la escena de donde puse la cita en un inicio, creo que Jenny cayó en el modus operandi a lo Waldorf, pero no supo dónde poner límites y terminó siendo odiada por todos, porque hizo cosas muy cuestionables. Y si están viendo la cuarta temporada, se darán cuenta que Blair sí ha madurado y que eso de poner límites, es cierto: Blair ya no manipula a sus amigos ni intenta que hagan lo que ella cree que es correcto. Personalmente, creo que esta escena con Jenny, cuando Blair la trata de hacer entrar en razón y más encima le dice que nadie la quiere, es la escena que marca visiblemente este cambio en nuestra chica favorita :)._

_Sus reviews son amor. ¡Gracias :D!_

_Hasta la siguiente viñeta.  
_


	18. Frente al espejo

_Spoilers de la cuarta temporada. Específicamente del episodio 4x02: Double Identity._

* * *

_**Frente al espejo**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Ya no te amo. Pero se necesita más que ti para destruir una Blair Waldorf.»_

_-4x02: Double Identity-_

Las palabras le queman los labios, como si fueran un poderoso veneno que le carcomiera la piel. Le duele hablar, pero sigue haciéndolo. Sabe que la decisión más sana para ella sería dar media vuelta e irse, dar una lamentable excusa para que todo volviera a ser como hace una hora atrás lo fue; como ayer o los días anteriores a ése.

No obstante, sabe que no puede. Lo tiene muy claro. Sus rodillas le tiemblan y aunque se lo propusiera, tambalear mientras se diera media vuelta no la ayudaría a cumplir si cometido. Tampoco ayuda el hecho que las lágrimas sigan acumulándose en sus ojos. ¿Cuánta fuerza puede llegar a poseer para todavía no derramarlas? En cualquier momento estallará en sollozos y cuando eso ocurriera, todo lo que tanto está reprimiendo en su interior explotara como una bomba causando más que mínimos daños colaterales.

Sigue allí, insistiendo sin tregua, a pesar que su cordura le pide a gritos que termine con esta tortura inmediatamente.

Su corazón está extrañamente callado en medio de este ataque de histeria por parte de su razón, lo cual le parece extraño. Claro, normalmente nunca lo toma en cuenta porque las pocas veces que lo ha hecho siempre termina cometiendo errores enormes, pero aún así es capaz de escucharlo dándole consejos, de impedir que siguiera a su cordura. Y ahora que su cordura arma un escándalo para que no haga lo que se encuentra haciendo en este instante, su corazón está en absoluto silencio.

La cabeza le duele, pero continúa. Está convencida en que debe hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacer entrar en razón a Chuck. Una parte de ella está convencida que es una masoquista; mientras otra cree que si ella no ha olvidado lo que ocurrió, él tampoco merece apretar la tecla _'Supr'_ y fingir que el pasado no existe. Él tiene tanta culpa como ella que todo se hubiera destruido, y más. Al menos ella sigue teniendo orgullo y no se rebaja a acostarse con niñatos lamentables. Ella tiene clase.

Y tal vez por eso cedió a las súplicas de Serena y algo en su interior la impulsó a correr a la estación de trenes, a salvar los recuerdos y el pasado de un hombre al que una vez le entregó su corazón y se lo rompió en mil pedazos. Puede salvarlo de cometer el peor error de su vida y lo está logrando. Lo sabe al ver su mirada ablandarse.

Se va, con un violento pulso resonando en sus tímpanos y la garganta oprimida con lágrimas que no quiere derramar.

Es cuando regresa al hotel y se encuentra _frente al espejo_ del baño, observando su aspecto desastroso después del drástico giro de eventos de la noche, que comprende por qué su corazón estuvo tan callado: hace tanto tiempo se encuentra roto, que ya no tiene fuerzas para hablar, como si Chuck lo hubiera enmudecido con engaños y traiciones.

Chuck Bass no ha destruido a Blair Waldorf, la Reina Abeja. Él destruyó a la chica que tan solo quiso amar y ser amada.

* * *

_N/A: Creo que esta escena Chair es la más hermosamente dolorosa de la serie completa. Y esta frase que dice Blair es tan potente, que era una necesidad incluirla en alguna viñeta._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. Sé que siempre lo digo, pero no hay otras palabras para expresarles sus reviews y constante apoyo._

_La próxima viñeta es de Blair analizando a alguien o una pareja, siguiendo sus pedidos de viñetas :)._

_Un besito, chau.  
_


	19. Rayo de sol

_**Rayo de sol**_

_«__**Blair:**__ ¿Serena te envió aquí a hablar conmigo?  
__**Dan:**__ No. Lo creas o no, vine por mí mismo hasta acá.  
__**Blair:**__ (suspira) Normalmente no estaría tan cerca de ti sin una vacuna contra el tétano.»_

_-1.04: Bad News Blair-_

Serena y Dan. Dan y Serena. Serena van der Woodsen y… El Chico Solitario. Siempre llegaba a ello cuando pensaba en la interminable historia romántica entre su mejor amiga y el hermano mayor de Jenny Humphrey. No podía avanzar más allá de este punto y su mente se llenaba de sarcasmo cuando pensaba en el espécimen que era el objeto de atención de Serena.

¿Por qué él? Nada peor que una típica relación de terminamos-volvamos-terminamos era el hecho que tuviera esa tipo de relación con Dan Humphrey. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Le parecía poco pausible que Serena se interesara en él, porque no tenía nada llamativo. De hecho, era el típico estereotipo de chico común y corriente que ni siquiera destaca en el físico o intelecto. Aunque a veces no podía evitar rodar los ojos. No debía olvidar que estaba hablando sobre Serena, y ella tenía una manía de enredarse en amores imposibles, apasionados, e intensos. De esos que vivía sumergida una semana y luego salía a flote, esperando que otro chico llegara para añadir a su larga lista de amoríos.

Pero El Chico Solitario no era digno de añadir a esa lista, ¿cierto? Solo Dios y Dorota sabían cuántas veces había tratado de entender este encaprichamiento repetitivo. Tal vez a ella no le resultara interesante, pero muchas personas querían tener un tipo de amorío con alguien de distinta condición social. No sabía, el encanto Brooklyn o algo de ese estilo. Como si estar con alguien fuera de su mundo, se transformara en una idea llamativa. No entendía por qué Serena pensaría esto. ¿Quién iba a dejar las galas de la ópera por comer comida cantonesa en un horrible y pequeño restaurante chino? Era más que ridículo, más que absurdo… Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la palabra para describirlo… ¡Algo imposible! Nadie en su sano juicio querría cambiar el Upper East Side por las sobrepobladas y peligrosas calles de Brooklyn.

Nunca aprobaría la intermitente relación de Serena y Humphrey. Era algo aberrante para su mundo, algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¡Ni se veían bien juntos, por Dios! Su amiga merecía estar con alguien que no solo estuviera literalmente a su altura, sino que fuera alguien admirado y de renombre. No un don nadie que ni el casero del edificio donde habitaba lo debía conocer.

Lo peor de todo (oh, sí, todavía podía nombrar algo más terrible que todo lo anterior) era que nunca terminaría. Debería ver a Humphrey con Serena el resto de sus días, ya que eran hermanastros. Sí, ¡hermanastros! Con ello ya era suficiente, no debía agregar más a esto. Y el único modo de deshacerse de esta relación que le dañaba la vista, era dejando de ser amiga de Serena y que se alejara de los van der Woodsen. Algo imposible. Aunque muchas veces detestara a la rubia, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y la quería.

¿Y sabían qué se ganaba el premio de lo peor de lo peor? ¿De verdad? Pues bien: Blair sentía un poco de celos.

Serena siempre había sido esta alma despreocupada e intensa; pero esto cambiaba cuando estaba con Humphrey. Con él, la chica se volvía más calmada, reflexiva, preocupada, y… feliz. La aparición del nombre de El Chico Solitario en la lista de amoríos de Serena colocaba una extendida pausa en su alocada vida, causando que ésta siguiera un nuevo rumbo y cobrara más significado. Cual _rayo de sol_, Humphrey daba una nueva y necesaria luz a su vida. Conseguía salir del tóxico ambiente del UES y se empapaba de la libertad del anonimato que le otorgaba Brooklyn.

Blair quería escapar de vez en cuando. Solo Dorota lo sabía: muchas veces lloraba en las noches. Las mentiras, chantajes, las máscaras; todo en lo que invertía tiempo para usar en la constante guerra del Upper East Side la agotaba. Y cuando veía a Serena con Dan, tan renovada y alegre, sentía una envidia que le llenaba la lengua de un sabor amargo y triste. A veces Blair no quería el príncipe azul montado en su corcel blanco, sino que se conformaba con una cita simple: cine y una cena.

No obstante, Blair Waldorf era del UES y quería convertirse en la más poderosa reina de éste, por lo que cambiar el UES por Brooklyn sí que sería motivo para que la mandaran a la horca como castigo.

Serena y Dan. Dan y Serena… Trataba de no hacerse esperanzas cuando terminaban, porque sabía muy bien que pronto volverían a estar juntos y Serena tendría su tan ansiado romance con sabor a Brooklyn.

* * *

_N/A: Nunca pensé en escribir una viñeta sobre esta pareja, pero cuando _queenBwaldorf_ sugirió el tema me pareció demasiado interesante, así que traté de meterme en la cabeza de Blair y pienso que por esto no aprueba el Dan/Serena: Serena sí se harta del UES y lo demuestra sin importarle las consecuencias, y aunque a veces considero que actúa sin pensar, a Blair le falta un poco del sentido de libertad que posee Serena. Y bueno, cuando Serena está con Dan puede sentir eso, algo distinto a lo que está acostumbrada en el UES._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :). Ya saben que sus opiniones, sugerencias e impresiones son muy importantes. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Hasta la próxima viñeta (trataré de escribir algo de la temporada tres o cuatro),_

_¡Saludos!  
_


	20. Paso a paso

_**Paso a paso**_

_«__**Penelope:**__ Oh, hola, chica rara de documentales.  
__**Vanessa:**__ Oh, hola, penosa aspirante a Blair.»_

_-2.12: It's a Wonderful Lie-_

Blair Waldorf. La pesadilla del Upper East Side. Si la tienes de enemiga, entonces cuidado, puesto que ahora se convertirá en tu pesadilla personal. Se dice que es difícil entrar en su radar de reconocimiento, pero eso no es cierto. Hay un modo de hacer que la reina de Nueva York sepa exactamente quién eres, dónde vives, y cómo rayos acabará con cada pedazo de armonía en tu vida. Blair Waldorf tiene pocos amigos, pero eso lo compensa con una infinidad de enemigos.

Sería una perfecta candidata a personaje de novela, películas o documental, sino fuera porque Blair es Blair: molesta, intransigente y maniática. Vanessa supo muy bien en qué se estaba metiendo cuando dio un paso a este mundo, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que las imágenes captadas por cámara daban un siniestro pincelado de la deformación humana en el lado este de la ciudad.

¿Hay algo de bueno? ¿Hay algo _bueno_ en Blair? Ésas son las preguntas del millón de dólares. No puede encontrar nada positivo en las cintas, a pesar que vea una y otra vez el material grabado.

Lo único que hay son pruebas de cómo la manipulación y el chantaje ganan. No hay otro modo de ganar a las artimañas que con más engaños. Chicas que se pelean por escalar en la nobleza de las populares, casi igual que en cualquier secundaria del país sino fuera porque estas chicas iban en limusina a la escuela y tienen un ejército de sirvientas listas para hacer el trabajo sucio. Vestidos y trajes de gala todas las noches, donde todos se sienten los reyes del mundo, y Vanessa apuesta que ninguno ha usado vaqueros al menos unas horas y se han sentido como los adolescentes torpes, angustiados, y libres que deberían ser. Día tras día, grabación tras grabación, sólo existían muestras de un mundo paralelo donde todos usaban máscaras y escudándose tras sus toneladas de dinero, creen que tienen el derecho de manejar al resto como viles títeres. Pero todos son títeres de alguien más, de un millonario más manipulador o ventajoso que ellos.

En sus grabaciones, Blair Waldorf parece ser la gran titiritera. Y no puede buscar a alguien más, porque desde que ha tomado este camino sin retorno a la infamia que es el Upper East Side, todo problema está relacionado con ella. Siempre ella, la pesadilla de muchos desafortunados e idiotas como ella que se sintieron temerarios de poder hacerle frente o ser inmunes ante las estrategias de la Reina de Constance.

Todos saben ello. Los que no intentan arrebatarle el trono o tratan de ignorar su poder (ambas personas deben empezar a temblar desde ya por su osadía contra su majestad), tratan de estar a la altura de ella. Los chicos la saludan y sonríen, como si hubiera alguna regla escolar de tener que hablarle cuando su presencia se asomaba por los pasillos. Y las chicas, pues ellas se convierten en su séquito y cumplen todo lo que la chica les ordene. Claro, no todas son felices siendo simples ayudantes, pero qué más da. Es mejor eso que estar en la lista negra de Blair Waldorf.

Y es entonces, cuando Vanessa mira nuevamente lo que está grabando: una fiesta del UES. Qué novedad. Pero todas lucen igual: impecables y costosos vestidos, peinados de peluquería, joyas que podrían comprar casas a cientos de indigentes, y todas tratando de aparentar que eran mejor que unas simples criaturas deseosas de poder, dinero, y reconocimiento por parte de sus pares.

Muchísimas chicas, con los mismos deseos de aferrarse a una imagen de falsa popularidad y admiración, reflejando todo lo que es Blair Waldorf. Sólo que ella lo hace mejor: se alza y usa el miedo como su aliado; ya que es difícil tener alguien en quien confiar cuando todos saben que la lealtad sólo se tiene con el ejecutivo de su cuenta bancaria.

En sus grabaciones no hay más que el fiel reflejo de lo que la inseguridad puede provocar en el ser humano. Tantas ganas tiene de encajar, de sentirse parte de algo o alguien, que son capaces de hacer de todo con tal de obtener su deseo. Incluso perderse en el camino, transformarse en personas repudiables, y sobretodo, en los seres más solitarios que podría haber en el mundo.

Blair Waldorf. La pesadilla del Upper East Side y la protagonista de este documental. La chica que trata de probar ante los demás que ella sí importa, cuando debería demostrárselo a sí misma.

Y lo peor de todo, es que grabación tras grabación, escena tras escena, y cada _paso a paso_ en el que seguía observando este mundo; estas personas han despertado en ella lo que tanto aborrece y le da pena de este universo. Vanessa ya no es la obvservadora, sino que está entrando en el Upper East Side y la inseguridad se está convirtiendo en su peor enemigo, su pesadilla personal.

* * *

_N/A: Lamento muchísimo no haber publicado en tanto tiempo. ¡Lo lamento! Pero bueno, los exámenes finales del semestre y las fiestas de fin de año simplemente me pasaron la cuenta, como a la mayoría suele sucederle. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, porque me siento fatal haberlas hecho esperar tanto por tan sólo una viñeta. ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! Consideren esta viñeta como mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo :).  
_

_Sé que prometí algo con Blair y la homosexualidad de su padre, pero todavía no he escrito esa viñeta. Espero poder hacerlo, pero quién sabe. Ésta se desarrolló muy orgánicamente, casi la escribí de un tirón. Supongo que estaba inspirada. Creo que algo que nos gusta de Blair es que ella no es perfecta para nada. Ella es posiblemente la chica más insegura del mundo y basa toda su vida en ello, para tratar de llenar esa inseguridad. Vanessa es una de las pocas que ve eso, por lo mismo trata de hacerle frente a Blair, aunque si van al día con la cuarta temporada, saben que ella misma está cayendo en los trucos del UES (por eso el final de la viñeta es con ése párrafo). Va para **gin19**, que quería una viñeta de Vanessa hablando de Blair._

_¡Hasta pronto! Y como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Saludos._

_PD: Autopublicidad barata, pero qué va... ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? Si tienen una cuenta en livejournal, me haría muy feliz que votarán por mí en los Laifcurnals Aguards (los Oscars de LJ). Estoy nominada como Mejor Fan de Gossip Girl y Mejor Fan de The Vampire Diaries. Aquí los links para que voten (con mi "campaña" incluida)__: http:/ /gabilu. livejournal. com/ 61040. html (sin espacios). Me haría mucha ilusión ganar. ¡Gracias de antemano!_


	21. Promesas

_**Promesas**_

_«__**Blair:**__ ¿Recuerdas cuando Chuck le dio su corazón a su madre? Ése fue el comienzo del fin. Para todos nosotros.»_

_-4__.04: The Touch of Eva-_

El comienzo del fin. No había otro mejor modo de describirlo, porque eso es lo que era: el Apocalipsis ante sus ojos. Cada elemento que había tomado como una constante, era destruida. A golpes, el mundo y las personas que conocía se caían pedazos para ser reemplazados por versiones increíblemente ridículas. Lo que negaban todo y todos, poco a poco, iba apareciendo la superficie, ya siendo imposible de ahogar las versiones antónimas de cada elemento de su mundo conocido.

El gran Chuck Bass había confiado ciegamente en una mujer que se decía ser su madre. Tal vez lo era, pero no lo creía. No cuando se trataba de la novia de Jack y uno de los últimos métodos del hombre para obtener la fortuna que su fallecido hermano Bart nunca le dejó poner un dedo encima. Y claro, si esto hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes, la historia quizás sería muy distinta. ¿Chuck Bass, confiando en una desconocida? Por favor, los exámenes de ADN no eran tan confiables como su envidiable capacidad de joderles la vida a los demás. El Chuck Bass que conocía jamás le habría dado ni una pieza de su corazón a esa mujer.

La amante de las fiestas Serena van der Woodsen por fin sentando cabeza. No la malentiendan, eso es algo positivo. Si estuviera en misa gritaría un gran "¡aleluya!", porque lo merecía. Lo raro es que contra todo pronóstico, había elegido la Universidad de Columbia para seguir sus estudios. Una de los centros de estudio más estrictos junto con la elite de Harvard, Yale, Brown, etc. ¿Serena asentándose en un lugar académicamente correcto? Eh, no. La Serena que conocía habría elegido algo más desafiante, una universidad buena y que todavía gritará a su madre que antes de controlar la vida de sus hijos, se mirará al espejo y se preguntara si de verdad era una persona digna de dar el ejemplo. ¿Dónde estaba _su_ Serena? La rebeldía y carisma se habían perdido.

Y Nate Archibald y Dan Humphrey sumidos en un estúpido triángulo amoroso con Serena. No era una gran novedad en sí, pero lo que le sorprendía era que recién estos dos se daban cuenta de la existencia de éste. Aparentemente los triángulos eran algo necesario en todo su mundo, pero nadie podía ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta de ello antes. En especial cuando la respuesta era obvia (aunque la detestara, ya que comprobaba aún más su teoría del comienzo del fin): Serena elegiría siempre a Humphrey sobre Nate. El Nate que conocía lo habría sabido, porque a pesar de ser un romántico y enamorarse de las personas equivocadas, decidía bien cuando entrar en una batalla del corazón. Pero este nuevo Nate se embarcaba en causas perdidas: Serena y su familia. Qué idiota.

Ni hablar del hecho que más que el Uppear East Side, parecía que vivía en Brooklyn. ¿Por qué los que vivían en esos lugares se estaban multiplicando como una plaga? (¡Dios! ¡Las plagas de la Biblia! Es una clara señal que estaba en lo correcto).

Pero lo que más rabia le daba era esta nueva versión de sí misma: la nueva y no mejorada Blair Waldorf.

Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a romperle el corazón de tal modo, habría reaccionado distinto. Claro, con Nate ocurrió algo parecido, pero con él siempre tendrá esta relación de hermandad a quien una vez le entregó su corazón y le hizo un par de rasguños. Sin embargo, Chuck lo había pisoteado en el suelo. Oh, sí, aquel bastardo y la suelta de la pequeña J no podrían tener un día de calma. Los habría cazado, atormentado hasta el final. Nadie se metía con ella. _Nadie_. ¿Por qué? Puesto que nunca dejaba que rompieran su corazón. Y ahora… ahora la historia era distinta.

O tal vez no. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que el antiguo Chuck se acostaría con cualquier chica bonita, sin importar que le esté pidiendo matrimonio a otra. Sonaba estúpido, ahora que lo pensaba. En sólo una oración enfrentó el pasado con el presente. El antiguo Chuck con el presente Chuck.

Extrañaba a la antigua Blair. Más insegura, pero se ocupaba de no tener tiempo de sentir. No le gustaba dejarse sentir tantas emociones. Le dolía, en especial cuando todas eran algo confuso debido a que esta Blair tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

No habría juramentos ni _promesas _que hubieran resistido a esta horrible realidad: el llamado Apocalipsis sería conocido como una escala más en la larga y confusa escalera de la madurez.

* * *

_N/A: Actualizo rápido para compensar mi demora :). Las próximas viñetas también estarán por aquí muy pronto, ya que he estado escribiendo como loca desde ayer. Todavía quedan muchas peticiones por cumplir, y aunque no pueda hacerlas todas, sí trataré de al menos escribir las más "interesantes" o las que contienen temas que no se han llevado a tratar de ningún modo por aquí._

_Les quiero agredecer los sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Son lo mejor. ¡Gracias! Es realmente agradable leer cuánto cariño le tienen a la serie y a los personajes, incluso si algunos no les caen bien. Creo que cada personaje tiene cualidades que debemos reconocer, aunque nos fijemos más en sus defectos (hay excepciones, claro)._

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_


	22. Misterio sin resolver

_**Misterio sin resolver**_

_«__**Blair:**__ No soy una parada en el camino. Soy el destino final (…)»_

_-1.05: Dare Devil-_

Ella es tan única como uno de esos acontecimientos extraños en el mundo, de esos que uno se pregunta cómo pueden ocurrir cuando la teoría especifica lo contrario; pero finalmente nos conformamos con tener aquel evento espectacular, y lo observamos hasta que quedamos maravillados con su belleza.

Algo así es Blair Waldorf, pero no del todo.

Claro, cualquiera diría que sus facciones delicadas, el contraste de su oscuro cabello castaño contra su pálida piel, y su caminar suave, digno de hija de diseñadora de modas, captan la atención y el agrado general; aquellos son solo detalles visuales que rápidamente quedan en el olvido colectivo cuando uno se acerca a tratar a la joven en cuestión.

Con unas cuantas frases precisas y mirada perspicaz, Blair Waldorf es capaz de hacer ver hasta el más despistado quién es la persona con más rango y superioridad en el lugar. Parece imposible pensar que alguien de apariencia delicada y cuerpo menudo, pueda ostentar tanta convicción y sembrar la cautela de todos los que la rodean. Porque una vez que te haces enemigo de la chica; ten mucho cuidado, que no gastara energías ni recursos en hacerte caer y destrozar hasta el último pedazo de tu vida.

Es por eso que atreverse a conocer a Blair Waldorf, dar un paso al frente y presentarse ante ella, es una gran decisión. De esas que nadie puede tomar a la ligera, porque Blair Waldorf jamás podría ser una decisión sin importancia.

Todavía es un _misterio sin resolver_ cómo puede ser que tal espécimen de chica le atraiga tanto. Él nunca ha ido por las difíciles, las que suelen ir a misa los domingos cuando son los demonios mismos con tacos, las que planifican todo como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez, o las que de plano son más inteligentes que él.

Blair Waldorf es minuciosa, pensativa, meticulosa en cada plan que traza, dedicada de lleno a que todo funcionara tal cual como reloj suizo, mandona, preguntona; la misma personificación de la Inquisición Española. El demonio en persona, que vestida con trajes formales y cintillos que combinan con sus tacos; es capaz de desatar el infierno personal en cada persona que se le interpone en sus planes. Una chica que vive y se desvive por obtener recompensas, por llegar a metas personales que se propone día a día y que no se detiene ante nada para lograr lo que desea.

¿Cuán normal es encontrar una chica así? Está seguro que ella es única, no hay nadie que pueda tener remotamente ni una pizca de esta montaña de características que la convierten en uno de los nombres más temido y respetado del Upper East Side.

Pero hay algo en ella. Algo distinto, y a la vez parecido al resto de las mujeres con la que ha estado.

No sabe exactamente qué es, pero con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que hay ciertos detalles que vienen a su mente que esclarecen esta idea tan contradictoria.

Como la forma en que sus ojos se encuentran y puede sentir que excava más allá, olvidando lo que sus labios dicen, y nadando hasta llegar a sus verdaderas intenciones. También el modo en que una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, luego que Dorota lanza alguna frase sobre Polonia y ella la calla; pero la mujer nunca ve la diversión y alegría que despierta en la chica. O la inexplicable fuerza para hacer lo correcto cuando se trata de las pocas personas que parecen tener un espacio en su protegido corazón. Muchos dicen que es fría como una piedra, pero lo cierto es que Blair Waldorf es capaz de arriesgar incluso sus propios planes de un futuro perfecto con tal de hacer al resto felices.

Y en estos pequeños destellos que no parecen pertenecer a la Blair Waldorf de siempre, hay un atisbo de una tristeza e inconformidad constante. Una chica que busca sin cesar algo que ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar si es lo que realmente desea.

Tal vez el único _misterio sin resolver_ no sea el porqué se interesó en ella, sino que también ella misma es un mapa de preguntas que nunca obtendrán respuesta.

No obstante, hay algo que sí tiene muy claro: Blair Waldorf no es una parada más en el camino, sino que debe ser el destino final, la meta, el objetivo a cumplir. Con ella no se puede actuar a medias, porque ella no deja entrar a nadie a su vida que no puede ofrecer un 'sí' rotundo y completo.

Y lo último, Chuck Bass lo sabe muy bien.**

* * *

**_N/A: Esta viñeta nació de la idea de **queenBwaldorf **que dentro de sus larga lista de peticiones está una viñeta de "Chuck analizando a Blair". Espero que al menos se acercará a lo que tenías en mente y no te preocupes, que todavía me quedan un par de tus peticiones por cumplir ;)._

_Inicialmente ésta sería la viñeta final para el fic, pero quería publicar un Chuck/Blair porque seguramente escribiré algo más de ellos y no quería publicarlas seguido. También, esperen tratar temas o personajes que no han sido abordados del todo. Y como adelanto porque me demoro y no me gusta hacerlos esperar, la próxima viñeta es de Blair opinando sobre el Nate/Serena y Nate/chica-de-turno._

_Espero que estén muy bien. Y gracias por leer y comentar :)._

_¡Saludos!  
_


	23. Confesiones ajenas

_**Confesiones ajenas**_

_«__**Chuck:**__ [a Nate] Tú y Serena lo tienen fácil. Hasta ahora su mayor preocupación es quién tiene el cabello más sedoso.»_

_-3.18: The Unblairable Lightness of Being-_

Desde Blair, Nate jamás ha tenido una relación duradera. Claro, en un principio Blair estuvo contenta por ello. Incluso con los años mermando en sus recuerdos adolescentes y sanando viejas heridas, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha cuando leía vía Gossip Girl o se enteraba por cualquier otro medio confiable que Nate nuevamente había entregado su corazón a otra malvada bruja que no lo supo cuidar y lo rompió el mil pedazos.

Bueno, es lógico que se sintiera de ese modo. Que su novio la engañara con su mejor amiga no fue exactamente el mejor regalo para su vida. Tuvo todo el derecho de odiarlos a ambos por tal alta traición, y ciertamente estaría en todo su derecho si los siguiera teniendo en su lista negra actualmente. Pero aunque trate de ocultarlo, es sentimental y no puede mandar al diablo a personas con las que tiene un gran vínculo emocional. Serena es casi su hermana, y Nate fue su primer novio y el objeto de las infantiles fantasías de esta pequeña que quería convertirse en princesa. Podían pelear y armar las peores guerras vistas en el UES, pero seguirían unidos por un extraño cariño que sólo se compara con el vínculo de la familia en que no elegiste nacer.

No fue hasta que ella hubo superado todo (o la gran mayoría) de su rencor por el engaño, que se dio cuán penosa era la actual vida de su ex. Y no se trata de comparar cómo se encuentra ella románticamente respecto a él, porque ella no ha tenido últimamente una vida color rosa digno de final de película de Disney. Simplemente es la verdad: Nate se enreda con los peores ejemplares del género femenino posibles.

Le es imposible entender cómo siempre termina con zorras mentirosas que lo usaron desde el principio para sus fines de venganza, o chicas con las que era realmente improbable que tuvieran más tema de conversación que el desempeño en la cama. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que así nunca va a conseguir nada estable y sano para su vida? Lo considera un proceso autodestructivo: no aprender de tus errores y tropezar con la misma piedra hasta que te rompas el cráneo en la caída.

Nate es inteligente. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero ella siempre ha admirado su poder de observación, en especial cuando estuvieron juntos. Él es capaz de captar detalles de una persona según los gestos al hablar o recordar fechas históricas que a ella parecían ser arrastradas en un remolino de confusión antes del examen de Historia. Ambos tenían poco en común, la política siendo el mayor punto en que se parecen, pero solían potenciarse en todos los otros ámbitos: él aprendió mucho más de cine y literatura con ella, ella supo por fin las diferencias del bridget y el lacross, y así con cada interés en particular.

Lo que no entiende es cómo pasó de tener una relación donde cada uno aportaba algo importante, a estar con chicas que no son interesantes. De seguro cada una sabe algo que Nate no, pero nada sustancial y que lo desafiara a ser mejor persona. Nate está cayendo en el síndrome del príncipe azul, rescatando damiselas en peligro y alimentando su ego de héroe. ¿Acaso no se aburre de siempre ir tras las chicas llenas de problemas y que esperan ser rescatadas, cuando podría conseguir a alguien más independiente e inteligente? Alguien que no terminara en un club lleno de hombres a punto de ser violada, sólo porque ella misma había iniciado un peligroso camino con las drogas (sí, Jenny, esto va para ti; piensa Blair).

Y con Serena es lo mismo. Por fin están juntos y consumaron lo que empezó años atrás cuando la rubia todavía era una fiestera y él era su novio. Serena siempre se involucra en problemas, y Nate la ayuda como buen "héroe", pero ella no lo aprecia como debería ni tampoco lo ayuda con sus propios líos. ¿Qué hay de la problemática familia del chico? Él necesita conversar, tener a alguien a quien incondicionalmente pudiera contar ahí para él.

¿Qué rayos piensa Nate? ¿No se da cuenta que de este modo sólo conseguirá quedarse solo y con el corazón amargado?

A pesar que Blair tiene muchas deseos de hacerle saber todo esto al chico, se muerde la lengua para no hacerlo. Parecen _confesiones ajenas_: ella no suele demostrar tanta preocupación por la vida amorosa en general de alguien que la hirió en el pasado. Aunque una vez la traicionó, ya no eran los adolescentes hormonales de la escuela y confía en que Nate puede encontrar un mejor radar de chicas. Sin embargo, no una mejor que ella. Secretamente espera que Blair Waldorf siempre sea la mejor chica de su vida y que por idiota la perdiera.

* * *

_N/A: La cita no es de Blair, pero me encanta xD._

_No sé si ésta sea una buena aproximación a lo que pienso de la visión que tiene Blair sobre Nate/Serena y la vida amorosa de Nate en general. Evidentemente ambos se quieren mucho, Nate ya ha demostrado que el bienestar de Blair es mucho más importante que su amistad con Chuck; por lo tanto tienen un lazo de amistad y cariño que será difícil de romper. Y por eso de algún modo muy narcicista a lo Blair, ella quiere ser la única "perfecta" de su vida y que a la vez encuentre la chica perfecta para él. He ahí la diferencia._

_Esta viñeta va para **luna1415 **que pidió el punto de vista de Blair sobre Nate/Serena. Espero que te haya complacido, aunque no fue tan centrado en Nate/Serena._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y recuerden dejar review :)._

_Saludos.  
_


	24. Perdón

_**Perdón**_

_«__**Blair:**__ ¿Crees que es posible que dos personas que han pasado por todo lo que nosotros hemos vivido puedan realmente perdonar y olvidar?  
__**Nate:**__ Si realmente queremos, creo que podemos.  
__**Blair:**__ Muchos errores se han cometido.  
__**Nate:**__ Si estás lista para disculparme, entonces nada nos podrá separar. Lo prometo.  
__**Blair:**__ Lo que dijiste antes… También te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.»_

_-1.12: School Lies-_

Le había costado mucho aprender a disculpar, y todavía le costaba hacerlo.

En un principio simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera cometer un error. Antes de actuar, se debía pensar muy bien el plan a seguir, por lo tanto quién era ella para disculpar el poco criterio y raciocinio de una persona. La culpa era de ella y punto, no había que entrar en esas convenciones sociales. Aunque claro, muchas veces seguía el juego y simplemente sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la equivocación. El mundo creía que disculpaba, pero en verdad sólo pensaba en cuál sería el mejor modo de hacerle pagar a tal persona por haber amenazado sus planes. Bueno, por lo mismo ganarse su confianza era todo un desafío. Si la clonación no estuviera penada por ley, entonces de seguro no tendría que delegar ninguna tarea y todo funcionaría como reloj suizo gracias a cinco Blair Waldorf.

Todo había cambiado cuando no se trataba de un error, sino más bien de la decepción. Cuando la imagen en su mente no concordaba con la realidad y los conceptos se destruían. Había ocurrido por primera vez cuando sus padres anunciaron el divorcio. La imagen de familia feliz simplemente se rompió, como un pedazo de papel rasgado. Y así con cada desilusión de las ideas ya plantadas en el fondo de su corazón, siendo alimentadas por sus sueños y este afán de querer controlarlo todo.

Desde el divorcio de sus padres, Blair se encontraba cada vez con más desilusiones de sus seres queridos. Claro, podía fingir que nada había ocurrido o lanzar su mejor artillería al responsable de esto, pero no se sentía bien consigo misma. No cuando se trataba de personas a las que quería profundamente y que le habían dado los mejores momentos de su vida, los cuales lo formaban parte de la decepción. Nate y Serena eran el mejor ejemplo de lo último. Ambos la querían, y ese amor por ella no estaba para nada influenciado por la noche que se acostaron, ¿cierto?

Perdonar era complicado, en especial cuando el orgullo herido no deja pensar con claridad. Por supuesto, había acciones imposibles de disculpar porque simplemente eran tan grandes que se abalanzaban contra ella asfixiándola hasta que perdía la conciencia y no podía responder de sus actos. Sin embargo, estaban estas otras faltas que… que la hacían perder el sueño.

A veces odiaba esto, estos sentimientos de decepción. La vida sería mucho más fácil y eficiente si no tuviera la estúpida necesidad intrínseca de los humanos de dejar entrar a las personas en nuestros corazones. De seguro era el defecto más odiado por toda la humanidad, ya que finalmente muchos conflictos habían iniciado gracias a esto. Bueno, esto y la mala costumbre de mezclar negocios con placer (mejor dicho: negocios con la cama).

Finalmente se trataba de eso, ¿no? De ver lo bueno y tener seguridad que ellos nunca estuvieron involucrados de ningún modo en la decepción. Sí, claro, alimentaron esta idea que se veía destruida con la traición de la persona, pero ellos jamás estuvieron involucrados en la traición en sí. Era algo muy confuso, todavía no sabía si ese pensamiento la tenía más tranquila o la hacía sentir más insegura al momento de enfrentarse con la encrucijada: ¿disculpar o no?

Oh, _perdón_. Nunca sería fácil aceptarlo. Si tan sólo pudiera usar su poder como Reina Abeja para declararle la guerra, sería declarada la salvadora de la humanidad. Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

_N/A: El perdón es una de las características que raras veces hemos visto en Blair, pero creo que cuando habla con Nate en el episodio 1x12 (la cita del inicio) simplemente simplifica lo que creo que a ella la motiva a disculpar incluso las ofensas más enormes de sus seres queridos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!  
_


	25. En la radio

_Advertencia: la viñeta contiene spoilers del episodio 4x15: It-Girl Happened One Night.

* * *

_

_**En la radio**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Creo que debo tener un daño cerebral no diagnosticado, porque estúpidamente pensé que esta amistad falsa podría ser real._»

_-4.13: Damien Darko-_

Su móvil sonó, pero Blair lo alcanzó para colocarlo en modo de silencio y lo dejó en una esquina apartada del escritorio, lugar estratégico porque estirar el brazo para alcanzarlo.

Estaba entrando al borde de una crisis. La mayoría de asistentes habían renunciado y ahora no sólo había más trabajo por hacer, sino que el tiempo era tan escaso que la toma de decisiones se hizo cada vez más lenta y dificultosa. Ser estudiante en Columbia ya era difícil, pero a la vez trabajar en la revista W a tiempo completo era motivo claro de suicidio bastante comprensible. Blair se repetía cada vez que la resignación no existía en su vocabulario, y seguía haciendo malabares entre los estudios y el trabajo, tratando de hacer ambas cosas bien y posiblemente exceder con honores.

Las dos chicas que aún quedaban como asistentes, la miraron con temor desde el otro lado de la oficina.

-¿Acaso el artículo de la 'It Girl' de marzo se terminará por arte de magia? –preguntó la castaña, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del computador.

-Pues… es que hubo un problema con el vestuario para la sesión de fotos de Kate Winslet –anunció una, mientras la otra ya se tapaba los oídos-. Los de transporte llevaron la ropa a otro estudio fotográfico. Uno en el sur de la ciudad.

-¿Entonces por qué las sigo viendo _aquí_? –inquirió, levantando por fin los ojos. Ambas tragaron saliva, visiblemente asustadas-. W no puede decirle a la ganadora del Oscar, a la famosísima Kate Winslet que la sesión de fotos será con las prendas de segunda mano de la bodega de la revista. Kate Winslet tendrá una sesión de fotos representando el vestuario de las mujeres desde el siglo XVIII hasta hoy en día, y esas prendas estarán en el estudio antes de una hora. ¿Entendieron? –ellas asintieron. Blair arqueó una ceja y alzó el brazo, moviendo la mano hacia la puerta-. ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN SENTADAS?

Las dos chicas tomaron sus bolsos y abrigos, y salieron tan rápido como si hubieran visto al diablo en persona.

Seguían apareciendo eventualidades y nadie parecía tener la mitad de cerebro para resolverlos por ellos mismos, en especial cuando problemas como el del vestuario de la sesión de fotos de Kate Winslet no requería mayor análisis que hacer llegar la ropa como fuera al estudio correcto.

Blair se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes, tratando de usar ejercicios de respiración para calmarse. No ganaba nada con estresarse sin hacer nada. Era mejor estresarse mientras trataba de terminar de editar un artículo antes de estudiar para un examen de Economía que daría en dos días.

Luego de un rato en el que sólo se escuchaban sus dedos tecleando furiosamente, el escritorio empezó a vibrar. Enojada, tomó el móvil para colocarlo sin vibrador, pero cuando leyó el nombre en el identificador de llamadas, su dedo pulgar pareció haber perdido automáticamente el camino hacia el botón del menú.

-¿Crees que lo que más deseo en medio del caos en W es oír tu voz, Humphrey? –dijo al auricular, sonriendo satisfecha por su mordaz saludo.

-Encuentro mucho más interesante el hecho que me hayas contestado, Blair –contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea. El Chico Brooklyn hizo una de esas extrañas pausas donde su boca formulaba la sílaba de la siguiente frase-. Escuché _en la radio_ que darán una proyección de _Vértigo_ hoy a las siete. Es en el cine donde vimos _Jezebel_.

-Aunque el hecho que te hayas enterado por medio de la radio me hace pensar en lo prehistórico que son tus fuentes de información y que de seguro tus vecinos te mirarían como a un bicho raro, tengo que admitir que la oferta suena interesante –de seguro el muy idiota estaba sonriendo. A veces Blair se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a ser tan honesta con alguien como él, un forastero del UES y un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo-. Es una lástima, pero no puedo ir. Luego del trabajo tengo que estudiar.

-¿Vas a estudiar de inmediato luego de trabajar? –su tono rebozaba en incredulidad.

Suspiró, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué nada era simple con Humphrey?

-Bueno… primero tomaré un baño de sales y le pediré a Dorota que consiga un masajista. Y _luego_ estudiaré.

-Las películas antiguas siempre son una buena manera de relajarse. Además, ambos sabemos que en realidad vas a dormir luego del masaje y que ya tienes a tu séquito haciendo resúmenes de estudio para aliviar el estudio. Vamos, Blair –le pidió, quedando en silencio.

¿Y por qué rayos la mayoría del tiempo el muy imbécil tenía la razón?

-Pero sólo veremos la película y nada más. De verdad tengo que al menos leer tres capítulos para empezar a avanzar en Economía –lo escuchó murmurar 'Genial'-, ¿te ha quedado claro o tu pequeño cerebro no ha conseguido comprender mis restricciones?

-Siempre podemos comer la famosa pizza Humphrey otro día…

-Sigo pensando que algún día me envenenaré con lo que cocinas –chasqueó la lengua y dio un saltito en su asiento-. Oh, y le añadirás champiñones. Tengo deseos de comer pizza con champiñones desde hace días.

-Claro. La receta puede variar y tal vez hagamos un descubrimiento culinario que sea digno de la publicación de un libro. ¿Nos vemos a las seis y treinta, afuera del cine?

-Sí, a las seis y media está bien –asintió, mirando el artículo a medio editar en la pantalla del computador.

-Te advierto que no traigas el estrés laboral, ¿vale? Vamos a sumergirnos en la psicosis de Vértigo y no en tu histeria –la chica no pudo soltar una risa, accediendo ante la advertencia-. Buena suerte, dictadora de la moda. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Humphrey.

Luego que la llamada finalizara, Blair por fin cumplió su propósito de dejar el móvil sin vibrador.

Últimamente habían vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo juntos; viendo películas y comiendo los platos caseros del Chico Brooklyn. Nunca hablaban de Serena y Ben, o de la noche en que Blair presenció que Chuck ya había seguido adelante y tenía su corazón ocupado con otra persona. Más bien conversaban de temas lejanos al UES, como literatura, las noticias, política y asuntos triviales como el lugar donde hacían las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. Las horas volaban y Blair se sentía feliz en esos momentos aislados de su agitada vida, como si fueran un precioso tesoro que recordaría con nostalgia en su vejez.

Era amiga de Dan Humphrey. Ya no había planes secretos ni dudas respecto a sabotajes. Extrañamente sentía que… podía confiar en él.

Esta amistad nunca fue falsa. Sólo fue sometida a una prueba y finalmente la superó. Y la verdad es que estaba feliz con ello.

Blair volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Al menos el día no será completamente un caos e histeria gracias a Humphrey, pensó sonriendo.

* * *

_N/A: Como bien _queenBwaldorf _pidió en uno de los reviews, una viñeta Dair era necesaria por aquí según los acontecimientos actuales de la serie. Personalmente, me encanta que Dan y Blair sean amigos; siento que de verdad tienen mucho en común como para desperdiciarse en peleas, etc. Y la verdad no me molestaría verlos en el plano amoroso, aunque claramente Blair volverá con Chuck algún día (los guionistas sacarán un modo de redimir su relación de las tinieblas en que terminó con la tercera temporada). Creo que Blair aprendería mucho estando con Dan, especialmente en su modo de enfrentarse a la vida y le haría muy bien. Pero no importa, me conformo con sus dinámicas como amigos y siendo absolutamente adorables._

_Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto :)._

_¡Saludos!  
_


	26. Medianoche

_**Medianoche**_

_«__**Blair:**__ ¿Cómo podría seguir amándote luego de lo que hiciste?  
__**Chuck:**__ Así que tan sólo lo hiciste para herirme... Eva me convirtió en alguien que estaba orgulloso de ser. Tú tan solo rescataste lo peor de mí. Esto es guerra, Blair. Yo contra ti. Sin límites.»_

_-4.04: The Touch of Eva-_

-¿Cómo podría seguir amándote luego de lo que hiciste? –preguntó ella, con la voz quebrada.

Había arruinado posiblemente el mejor futuro para Chuck Bass. ¿Quién habría creído que llegaría el día en que uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Estados Unidos quisiera apoyar causas benéficas? La versión mejorada había llegado, demostrando que el chico fiestero y manipulador se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre comprometido y de buen corazón. No es que no lo tuviera antes, pero su pasión y amor las demostraba en otras áreas muy distintas a la caridad y el bienestar de los menos acomodados de la ciudad.

Este nuevo comienzo era perfecto, pero no para Blair. No cuando la mujer junto a Chuck Bass se trataba de una tal Eva.

Desde tiempos irrecordables, Blair deseaba derrumbar el estereotipo de la damisela en peligro, siendo una princesa que tomara las riendas de su vida y montando su corcel blanco, pudiera encontrar a su príncipe azul por su cuenta. Algo así había ocurrido, aunque no del todo: ella todavía necesitaba terminar sus estudios y encontrar definitivamente en qué deseaba ganarse la vida; mientras que Chuck no calzaba con las características del novio perfecto. Eran una princesa y príncipes en vías de desarrollo, pero lo serían algún día; juntos llegarían a ser reina y rey.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos? Luego de engaños, herir a sus amigos, jugar con los sentimientos del otro, acostarse con otras personas, de desilusiones y dramáticas confesiones; lo único que habían conseguido era un imperio intacto y dos corazones rotos. No tendrían un final feliz si él creía que todas las personas podían ser piezas de ajedrez y ella que amar significaba dar todo al amado, incluso el honor y la autoestima personal. El cuento de hadas había finalizado, tornándose en una monstruosa catástrofe que ella deseaba olvidar con todo su corazón.

En cambio, Chuck estaba transformándose en el príncipe azul con alguien más; una francesa con un pasado cuestionable y sin ningún detalle que la hiciera especial a los ojos de los demás era la que estaba haciendo nacer al hombre que Blair siempre había deseado ver.

¿Por qué Eva? ¿Qué tenía de especial que hacía a Chuck ser alguien mejor? La tal Eva no sabía qué era luchar por Chuck Bass; no había sentido un ápice de todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar con tal de llegar a darse cuenta que lo amaba y que ambos, Chuck y Blair, Blair y Chuck; funcionaba. Eva no había tenido que pasar por todo eso; ella lo tuvo simple. Entonces, ¿por qué Chuck la amaba tanto como para rescatar la mejor parte de él?

Con el sabor amargo de la rabia y tristeza en su boca, Blair se había encargado de que aquella historia no tuviera un buen final. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, era ella misma. El único error de Blair había sido amar demasiado, mientras que el de Chuck era que hasta a los seres queridos se transformaban en marionetas que formaban parte de su teatro personal. En todos los cuentos se decía que el amor triunfa por sobre todas las cosas, ¿cierto?

-Esto es guerra, Blair. Yo contra ti. Sin límites –susurró él, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Tal vez no estaban destinados a tener un final feliz. Después de todo, ella sí sacaba a flote la peor parte de Chuck y con ella nunca podrían convertirse en rey y reina.

Blair se abrazó, y comenzó a llorar mientras el reloj anunciaba desoladamente que era _medianoche_: el encantamiento se había terminado. No hubo un beso mágico, ni zapatilla de cristal regresada a su dueña, ni princesa rescatada de la torre custodiada por el malvado dragón. No habría nada de ello porque el príncipe azul nunca existió.

* * *

_N/A: Viñeta a pedido de **queenBwaldorf**. Estoy segura que no es el Chuck/Eva y Chuck vs. Blair que esperabas, pero mientras escribía simplemente llegué a esto: a que ambos, en especial Blair, saben que rescatan lo peor del otro y por lo mismo no deben estar juntos. No al menos hasta que maduren y aprendan a no dejar que nadie intirfiera con su personalidad.  
_

_Ya tan sólo quedan cuatro temas para acabar la tabla ilusoria, y por ende, que el fic/copilación termine. Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta, especialmente porque __es mi viñeta favorita de todas las que he escrito de Blair (y Chuck/Blair) y de seguro es la última Chair del fic._

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Saludos,_

_xoxo  
_


	27. Espléndidos días

_**Espléndidos días**_

_«__**Blair:**__ Me encanta cómo nunca se te ha ocurrido que alguien tal vez no quiera verte todos los días.  
__**Serena:**__ Alguien, seguro. Probablemente muchas personas. Pero no mi mejor amiga.»_

_-4.01: Belles Du Jour-_

Habían estado presentes en la vida de la otra desde el momento que nacieron, cuando los van der Woodsen llegaron al edificio e hicieron una fiesta para conocer a los vecinos. Eleanor Waldorf estrechó la mano de Lily van der Woodsen, y no pudieron evitar notar que el bebé en los brazos de Lily miraba con interés el abultado vientre de Eleanor. "Parece que Serena ya sabe quién será su nueva amiguita" dijo la mujer rubia, sonriendo. Y así fue, una de las personas que más aparecía en sus primeros recuerdos de niñez era Serena.

Entonces no debía ser tan difícil de comprender, ¿cierto? Más bien, le parecía algo totalmente entendible y normal dado las circunstancias. ¿Por qué Serena tenía que armar un escándalo al respecto? Si juntaban los días que habían estado separadas, con mucha suerte podrían obtener seis meses de treinta días. El cariño que sentía por su mejor amiga no disminuiría en lo más mínimo ni tampoco quería opacar las memorias construidas, pero necesitaba dar un paso hacia el lado y tener una porción de su vida sin la presencia de la rubia favorita de todos.

En todos los recuerdos compartidos con Serena, de algún extraño modo Blair sentía que eran más de ella que propios. No podía culparla, desde siempre la rubia tenía la increíble capacidad de ser el centro de atención al lugar que fuera, así como también ser la causa de las emociones más intensas y lograr hacerse presente en las situaciones más extrañas, siendo así una gran parte de los recuerdos de las personas. De algún modo lo odiaba, pero ya no tanto. Por supuesto que en la adolescencia no toleraba esto, sin embargo Blair había madurado y había ciertas características que serían imposibles de cambiar en su amiga, por lo que era mejor aprender a vivir con ellas antes de tener en el paladar todos los días el amargo sabor de la rabia y frustración.

Luego que su primer año de universidad fuera un perfecto fracaso, ahora tenía nuevamente una oportunidad para tener una nueva vida y sentirse dueña de los próximos recuerdos que formaría.

También quería conocer nuevas personas. No es que no le gustara compartir con Serena, pero le gustaría tener más oportunidades de tener charlas sobre las exhibiciones de arte sin tener que soportar los bostezos mal disimulados de su mejor amiga, o poder comentar sobre filosofía y política sin tener que convertir el momento en un panel expositivo para que la rubia supiera de qué estaba hablando. Actualmente no conocía a nadie que compartiera sus gustos, ni siquiera Nate, quien había tomado el gusto por las películas, aunque no del género que a Blair apasionaba.

No cambiaría a Serena por nada del mundo. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Ella seguiría con ella, ahora a una llamada o texto de distancia y no en el departamento de arriba, pero no perdería el gran lugar que se había ganado en su vida. Sólo necesitaba alejarse un poco para poder encontrar espacio para más personas y situaciones que la hicieran feliz, especialmente porque lo necesitaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y sobretodo, aunque Serena no la escuchara ahora mismo, ella quería seguir construyendo memorias compartidas. No podría tolerar tener simplemente un pasado en común. De eso se dio cuenta cuando su amiga se fue sin avisar a Connecticut. A pesar de las peleas y riñas causadas por la inmadurez, no sería capaz de vivir sin ella, porque Serena lograba hacer que hasta los periodos más nublados y depresivos fueran recordados como _espléndidos días_. Después de todo eran como hermanas. Y bueno, los hermanos sin planearlo, siempre terminaban convergiendo en un futuro.

Así que no era difícil de entender. ¡Serena debía hacerlo! El hecho de querer un poco de distancia, no significaba que fueran menos amigas. Parafraseando a Chuck, Serena y ella eran inevitables. Eso jamás cambiaría.

* * *

_N/A: La verdad es que no me gusta la viñeta, pero **Serna93** y **MadameDelacour** pidieron una de la amistad de Serena y Blair, por lo que la reescribí y releí varias veces antes de sentirme segura con ésta. Sinceramente no entiendo por qué Serena y Blair siguen siendo amigas, pero ésta es la única amistad mujer/mujer de la serie y que tiene mucha relevancia en la vida de Blair. Por lo mismo me cuesta mucho escribir de esta relación, especialmente cuando no me cae bien Serena. Espero que no se haya notado mucho el odio, ya que trate de enfocarme en el deseo de ampliar horizontes que de seguro todas las personas hemos sentido cuando nos graduamos de la escuela._

_Última viñeta que se centra en Serena y Blair. La próxima será de un personaje sumamente querido y que sólo ha tenido una viñeta anteriormente: Dorota. Falta una viñeta entre la divertida y dependiente relación entre Dorota y Miss Blair, jaja._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Siempre es un agrado saber qué piensan._

_¡Saludos!_

_xoxo  
_


	28. Manos frías

_**Manos frías**_

**_«Blair:_**_ Chuck dijo que me ama mientras estaba en una posición comprometedora.  
_**_Dorota: _**_Esto es justo como el libro, cuando el viajero del tiempo vuelve a declarar amor por princesa perdida.»_

_-4.09: The Witches of Bushwick-_

Sólo hubo una vez que los impulsivos deseos de Blair se hicieron realidad. Luego de soportar uno tras otro los intentos de Dorota por consolarla, o hacerle creer que estaba equivocada y que debería pedirle disculpas a Serena, que la chica cerró los ojos y soltando un pesado suspiro, dijo las palabras que aparecían vagamente en su mente en ocasiones similares, pero ahora estaban corpóreas y verbalizadas.

Dorota, su fiel acompañante, una mañana no apareció para despertarla. Cuando vio a la mucama de pie junto a su cama, Blair frunció el ceño hasta que le dolió la frente. Consternada por el comienzo del día, se sintió extraña al saber que debía bajar a desayunar al comedor. Algo estaba mal, pensó ella, puesto que aunque su madre insistía en que tenía comer siempre en la gran mesa del salón, Blair le gustaba tomar su leche con té y tostadas en la cama, y Dorota parecía hacer oídos sordos a las constantes órdenes de la cabecilla de la familia.

Y fue cuando otros empleados de la casa le sirvieron el desayuno e informaron de su itinerario después de clases mientras leían su agenda, que supo que Dorota no estaba.

Masticando con pesadez el fino trozo de pan integral, la Reina Abeja pensó que por fin estaba libre de la molesta polaca. Desde que había nacido estaba a su lado, siendo una permanente sombra durante catorce años. Por fin podría salir al mundo sin tenerla recordándole sentimientos o pensamientos que deberían corresponder a lo 'correcto' o 'justo', ni tampoco tendría que tolerar errores garrafales en la ejecución de sus planes que le costarían la expulsión y humillación pública a alguien de su séquito. Ahora que estaba sola, podría encargarse personalmente que nada se saliera de control. Todo sería perfecto.

Aquel día fue la cumbre de todas las consecuencias positivas de no tener a la siga una rusa habladora: nadie saltaba con alguna cita de una novela rosa, ni tampoco relataban alguna escena estrafalaria basada en una serie de televisión. Nadie se le acercó a preguntarle cómo editar la lista de contactos de su cuenta en Facebook; y mucho menos tuvo que soportar extraños refranes populares en alguna zona al oeste de Polonia, que en el Upper East Side no tenían pies ni cabeza. Nada de obligaciones de tomar té si estaba molesta, o de un límite de tiempo para estudiar para que "no se dañe el cerebro, señorita Blair, porque libros no servir de nada si la cabeza está cansada".

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Pudo prácticamente acostarse en el gran asiento trasero de la limusina, y ver con la nariz pegada al borde inferior de la ventana la ciudad correr a través de sus ojos, sin tener que contestar preguntas incómodas o replicar con molestia por obtener un poco de silencio. El tan anhelado silencio, ahogando el canto de los peatones y coches tras las ventanas, se convirtió en su único compañero.

Cuando la mucama le preguntó cómo había estado su día, Blair respondió con un simple monosílabo positivo y trató de morderse la lengua antes de preguntar por Dorota. "No está, señorita Waldorf. Ha pedido permiso para ausentarse un par de días" obtuvo como respuesta, y antes de hacer un gesto de desinterés que podría haberse ganado la afirmación de la pobreza de personalidad y gusto de Penélope, su móvil empezó a vibrar y su atención se volcó completamente a una de las nuevas amistades de Serena: una hija de uno de los mayores empresarios del mundo de la perfumería.

Encerrada en su cuarto, Blair movilizó a su séquito para espiar a Serena y averiguar qué hacía con esa chica. "Ahora Serena está en boca de todos. ¿Acaso mañana será la emperatriz de Constance?" le gritó a Penélope por el teléfono celular, sintiéndose frustrada por tener un grupo tan incompetente bajo sus órdenes. Y mientras recibía noticias permanentes sobre el encuentro de Serena y su nueva amiga, la Reina Abeja hizo sus deberes y avanzó un poco en el ensayo de Shakespeare que debía entregar el siguiente mes para Inglés.

-La cena está servida, señorita Waldorf –anunció la mucama.

-Oh, claro –dijo, despegando su vista del móvil donde tenía un mensaje de texto con el último reporte de Penélope-. ¿Mamá ya llegó?

-Esta noche se quedará trabajando en la oficina. Dijo que lamentaba no poder llegar a cenar con usted.

La pantalla del teléfono celular comenzó a brillar, seguramente se trataba de un reporte actualizado. Blair miró su mano, empuñando el aparato, pero no hizo ademán de ver de qué se trataba.

-Er, ¿señorita Waldorf? –Blair subió la mirada rápidamente, y la mucama saltó asustada. Retiró las manos de sus brazos, y retrocedió hasta donde había estado segundos antes-. Discúlpeme. Parecía que no me hubiera escuchado y quería-

-¿Qué querías? Te escuché, no necesitas tocarme para saberlo –dijo, enojada-. Retírate ahora mismo. Ya voy a cenar.

Con disculpas atropelladas, la mujer se marchó con rapidez.

Blair ignoró el nuevo mensaje de Penélope y navegó por su lista de contactos. Al encontrar el nombre que buscaba, marcó el botón con el teléfono de color verde sobre él y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, cruzándose de piernas mientras el monótono tono de espera sonaba en su oído.

-¿Señorita Blair? –se escuchó una voz preocupada-. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Dorota, yo… No viniste hoy –dijo, suspirando. Se encontró a sí misma haciendo una mueca de desagrado y extrañamente tuvo las ganas de reírse por esto-. Si es por lo que te dije ayer, entonces te pido disculpas. Tuve un mal día y me descargué en ti. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Ambas sabemos que señorita Blair no puede guardar sus malos días sólo con ella misma. Siempre los comparte con Dorota –no sabía si era una simple afirmación o sus palabras tenían un toque de reproche.

-Y hoy no estás aquí para compartirlos. Te extraño, Dorota –la garganta se le secó y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

Lo supo inmediatamente cuando sintió las _manos frías_ de la mucama sobre sus brazos: no había real preocupación ni consuelo en ellas, sólo eran unas simples manos que querían llamar su atención. Nadie le había preguntado cómo había estado con genuino interés; ni le habían contado lo que había ocurrido en el nuevo capítulo de la novela rosa de turno, que a pesar de no interesarle, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar la historia casi como si ella misma la estuviera leyendo. No hubo bromas ni riñas por su comportamiento egoísta. El viaje de regreso había sido tan solitario que le había producido un dolor en el pecho que sólo remitió con una taza de té que llegó tarde, servida por una de las criadas, no bajo las cálidas palabras de una rusa risueña. Y no tendría a nadie mirándola a escondidas desde la puerta de la cocina, y apareciendo en el comedor de improviso varias veces, haciéndole olvidar que su madre no había legado para cenar.

-También la extraño, señorita Blair –dijo, con la voz llena de emoción.

-Entonces, ¿mañana volverás, cierto? –preguntó, sonriendo. Se limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla-. Fue raro bajar a desayunar. Ya sabes que me gusta despertar con la bandeja en la cama.

-Por supuesto que sí. Nunca volveré a dejarla.

Esa noche Blair no cenó sola. Invitó a Nate y tuvieron una tranquila noche, viendo dos películas y charlando sobre lo que harían para las vacaciones de invierno.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con la voz de Dorota llamándola, con una gran bandeja en sus manos, y una enorme sonrisa iluminando la habitación.

Fue así como oficialmente el Día Sin Dorota había concluido y Blair juró que nunca más desearía no tenerla junto a ella.

* * *

_N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero como estoy haciendo una pasantía, no tengo mucho tiempo ni energías para sentarme a escribir. Esto ha salido de un tirón, porque sé que si no la escribía hoy, no lo haría hasta mucho después. Espero que les guste la viñeta. Como les había prometido, se centra en la relación de Blair y Dorota. La he ubicado antes de la serie, cuando Blair tenía catorce años. Lo aclaro por si hay dudas respecto al espacio temporal._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior! Son un amor :). Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, que leer sus opiniones realmente me interesa._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_xoxo  
_


	29. Resistiendo el impulso

_**Resistiendo al impulso**_

___«**Eleanor:** Los canapés tuvieron un gran éxito. Te guardé uno, Blair.  
**Blair:** No tengo hambre realmente.  
**Eleanor:** ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes hambre realmente?  
**Blair:** Bueno, comí como cincuenta esta mañana cuando papá recién los había preparado.  
**Eleanor:** ¿Cincuenta? [susurra a Harold] ¿Crees que eso es… sabio?  
**Harold:** Querida, está bien. Lo ha estado durante estos dos meses. Recuerda lo que el doctor dijo… que no la presionemos.»_  


_-1.09: Blair Waldorf Must Pie-_

Trata de sonreír, aunque le cuesta cuando su pulso se acelera, produciendo una palpitación dolorosa en el centro del pecho que le parece imposible de ignorar. Respira profundamente, poniendo especial cuidado en mantener sus gestos suaves y delicados. Nada puede salirse de control. No ahora. Todavía puede encontrar alguna solución y encarrilar la tormentosa situación hacia un desarrollo carente de drama. Mientras mueve la cabeza y busca las palabras para revertir el posible desenlace, una extraña sensación se expande desde la nariz hacia sus ojos. Sabe que en realidad todo se saldrá de control y que la culpa no es nada más que de ella por permitir que esto ocurriera.

_Gira el plato mientras lo mira fijamente. Desea encontrar desesperadamente una razón para no lanzarse al abismo. Suspira a modo de una sonrisa que jamás vendrá. Toma el tenedor y lo hunde en el pastel._

Baja la mirada, sabiendo que todo es real. Y lo más real de todo es que jamás podría hacer algo para cambiar esta situación porque ella misma lo buscó. A veces se pregunta de qué sirven los libros u obtener excelentes calificaciones o saber cómo infundir miedo en su séquito escolar, cuando en realidad para ser alguien tan inteligente, es patéticamente estúpida. A pesar de lo que dice, le gusta creer en los demás. Le es imposible no creer en los demás cuando han entrado en su pequeña lista de personas que no detesta ni desearía que se fueran de la ciudad. ¿Por qué confiaba en las personas equivocadas? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué quería seguir confiando en ella misma, cuando su única buena habilidad era arruinar lo que ella misma había construido con tanto esfuerzo?

_Tragando el último pedazo de pastel, se dirige al refrigerador y lo abre. Lo primero que encuentra son sobras de la cena de la noche anterior. No le importa el jugo de carne derramándose por sus labios y manchando su vestido. Tampoco el repugnante sabor de la extraña mezcla de carne y crema batida en la boca. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en seguir masticar y tragar, tragar todo lo que encuentre hasta reventar._

Balbucea lo primero que se le viene a la mente, en un poco exitoso intento por proteger lo poco de dignidad que le queda. Sale del lugar sin esperar respuestas ni explicaciones. Comienza a llorar, sintiéndose frustrada por todos y por todo. Especialmente por ella misma.

_Es extraño pensar que por cada uno, cada plato es exquisito; pero que juntos le hinchen el estómago y le den arcadas. Resistiendo el impulso de ceder a los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, da un par de mascadas más. El tenedor por fin cae sobre la antes impecable mesa de la cocina y cierra los ojos. El sabor de la bilis en la boca anuncia la llegada del inevitable final._

La preocupada voz de Dorota exigiéndole que abra la puerta no logran calmarla. ¿Por qué debe preocuparse? ¿Por qué todos parecen preocuparse cuando evidentemente nadie en realidad se interesaba? ¿Quién iría a mostrar un ápice de interés por una imbécil como ella? Demasiado fría y manipuladora para ser alguien querida, demasiado confiada para ser alguien respetada.

_Vomita agarrándose con pereza del sanitario. Los pedazos de comida intactos son cubiertos por una papilla de color amarillo. Todo lo que vierte empieza a hundirse en el fondo. Mira por un momento la bilis y se aleja, sentándose cuando su espalda choca con la pared._

¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no involucrarse tanto? Siempre que forzaba a las personas, finalmente ella era la víctima de sus juegos. ¿Por qué siempre querría tenerlo todo y nunca se daba cuenta que lo único que obtendría sería a la nada en sus manos?

_Se limpia la boca con un pedazo de papel higiénico. Por fin se había librado de toda la mierda que había ingerido, pero tristemente, eso no la hacía sentirse mejor._

Despojándose de sus perlas y de su cintillo, Blair comienza a llorar.

_Su cuerpo tiembla de agotamiento, pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas derramadas se detengan. Comienza a llorar._

* * *

_N/A: Anteriormente me habían pedido tratar el tema de la bulimia de Blair y no lo abordé directamente por miedo. Es un tema muy complicado. Personalmente nunca he estado en esta situación, aunque a un nivel emocional sí puedo entender por qué Blair lo hace (no sabemos si aún sigue) y me enfoqué más en la parte del por qué más que en los cómo, cuándo y lo que los que lo saben piensan al respecto. Más que lucir perfecta, creo que Blair lo hace como una expresión de lo que quisiera hacer con su vida: tomar todo lo malo que ha cultivado y lanzarlo lejos. Algo así ocurre en su repetitivo patrón de vida: acumula un gran montón de mentiras y sentimientos, y finalmente explota. Pero no los lanza lejos. No puede, porque generalmente se trata de su familia, amigos y de las personas a las que irremediablemente quiere. Así que cuando traga y traga la comida, sí puede lograr deshacerse de ella. Lo cual es malo. Creo que todos nos hemos sentido muchas veces así y siempre hay mejores (y más sanas) soluciones para expresar nuestros deseos reprimidos. Blair lo lleva al extremo, algo que es propio en ella._

_La siguiente y última viñeta va también a tratar sobre otro tema que todavía no se ha tocado en el fic. No tendrá un final tan triste como ésta. Lo prometo ;)._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior y lamento la demora. El semestre comenzó y la universidad ya me tiene secuestrada._

_¡Un besito y hasta la próxima!_

_xoxo_

_PD: ¡El lunes por fin vuelve la serie! ¿Quién está emocionada además de mí? Estoy muy ansiosa por ver que el final de la cuarta temporada esté tan centrado en Blair :).  
_


	30. Antes del amanecer

_**Antes del amanecer**_

_«__**Eleanor:**__ No es Roman contra quien arremete, sino contra ti. Ella estaba esperando pasar tiempo contigo a solas y luego apareces en la puerta con tu novio. Ahora te preguntas por qué. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?  
__**Harold:**__ Bueno, esperaba que una vez juntos, todo funcionaría. Supongo que eso fue muy ingenuo.__  
__**Eleanor:**__ Blair aprendió a lucubrar de su madre. Y a creer sueños irreales de su padre. Trata muy duro por actuar maduramente, pero no te engañes. Ella es sólo una niña que necesita a su papá.»_

_-1.11: Roman Holiday-_

-¿Se acabaron la leche y las galletas?

Ella no alza la mirada. Él entrecierra los ojos, temblando levemente y se lo atribuye a la brisa nocturna, aunque en realidad sabe que se trata de nerviosismo. Nunca antes la había visto sonreír socarronamente o esbozar una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa ante sus pobres bromas. No debería sorprenderse por esto. Ya no es sobre el demandante trabajo de su madre ni de su mejor amiga abandonando la ciudad sin previo aviso. Se trata de ellos, y por primera vez, siente que un par de palabras confortantes con unas migas de pan para alimentar los patos jamás serán suficientes para aliviarla. Para aliviarlos, a los dos.

Los sonidos de algunos animales o de la contrastante naturaleza del Central Park en medio de la ciudad le recuerda que el tiempo transcurre y que ninguna palabra sería capaz de llenar el silencio entre ambos.

-Nunca había venido aquí de noche –dice, de repente. No la mira. No puede. La imagina distante, con la mirada puesta en el cielo y una expresión de dureza que trata de borrar cualquier signo de tristeza-. Los patos duermen. Es extraño –susurra, y desea creer que ella vuelve a tener tres años y quiere nadar para tocar a esas hermosas aves en el agua.

Sabe que esto ocurriría cuando tomara la decisión final. Por años tuvo miedo y excusas delante para impedirle que abrazara la verdad, pero eso se había acabado. Necesita hacer esto por él y por ellos, por su familia. Verlos vivir en su mentira callada lo mataría. Y estando aquí, en el Central Park _antes del amanecer_ y con el primer abrigo que encontró para ponerse sobre su pijama, supo que también esto lo mata. De cualquier modo terminaría hiriendo a su pequeña princesa, y por lo mismo había evadido la decisión porque no soporta la idea de pertenecer al grupo de personas que la han hecho llorar.

Todo se encontraba quieto. A pesar de la escasa luz de las farolas del lugar, pudo apreciar las líneas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas una vez que se atrevió a mirarla. Su corazón late con pesadez en el pecho.

-Ellos se despertarán cuando el sol aparezca.

El sentido de algo constante, inevitable y natural los envolvió.

Blair cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios:

-No me gustan los cambios. Estuvimos lejos de ser la familia perfecta, pero… pero funcionábamos y ahora no sé qué será de mamá, de ti, de mí –escupe con lentitud, como si el sólo acto de hablar le costara horrores-. De nosotros. Ya nada será igual, ¿lo sabes? Y… y tengo miedo y rabia y… Y no quiero que me dejes.

La abraza, temiendo que pudiera escaparse para no volver a encontrarla de nuevo y asegurarle cuán importante era en su mundo.

Cuando se da cuenta que respinga y trata de limpiarse la cara, coloca sus labios sobre su frente. Ella baja la cabeza, recostándose contra su hombro.

-Siempre te voy a querer, Blair. Eso no cambiará jamás –dice, sintiéndola relajarse ante sus palabras.

El sol comienza a aparecer, y con el amanecer tiñendo las sombras con celeste, nuevos ruidos comienzan a apoderarse del Central Park.

Los patos anuncian el fin de sus sueños y es cuando él lo sabe.

Ella se endereza y mira al lago, con una expresión cansina, pero llena de tranquilidad. Sus ojos se abren un poco y puede jurar que los ve brillar.

Antes siquiera que pregunte, él saca la bolsa del bolsillo del abrigo.

-¿Vamos a alimentar a los patos, papá? –pregunta, con esa sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes y que lo hace sentir uno de los hombres más afortunados sobre la faz del mundo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Mientras caminan hacia el lago, Harold tiene plena seguridad que éste será el más atesorado recuerdo de su vida.

* * *

_N/A: Quería terminar esta viñeta con Blair aceptando la homosexualidad de su padre. O algo así. Una viñeta donde finalmente la Queen B admita que tiene miedo a que no ser querida por las personas que le importan._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han acompañado en el viaje de descubrir a Blair. Esta experiencia ha sido muy buena, porque he podido encontrar nuevos matices a mi personaje favorito de la serie (y a encontrarle algo de seriedad a una serie que no es reconocida por el peso de sus contenidos y personajes)._

_¡Un besito! Espero que sigan disfrutando de Blair y del universo de Gossip Girl._

_xoxo_

_Sirenita_


End file.
